


Waiting- A Garvez Coffee Shop AU

by 3_is_a_magic_number



Series: The Life and Times of Penelope Garcia and Luke Alvez [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Garvez - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Undercover, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_is_a_magic_number/pseuds/3_is_a_magic_number
Summary: Penelope coping with Luke being away on his undercover mission.
Relationships: Garvez - Relationship, Luke Alvez & Penelope Garcia, Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Series: The Life and Times of Penelope Garcia and Luke Alvez [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825984
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Miserably Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second part. I tried to break them into smaller chunks. Enjoy!
> 
> This is number 2 in a series, if you haven't read 'Slowly Falling,' you may not get what exactly is going on in this one.

The first week is not as bad as I thought it would be. I can almost convince myself that he’s gone on one of his normal assignments. I stop by his house and hang out with Roxy a couple times during the week. I go home and am in bed early, most days. Saturday evening, JJ and I get together for dinner and a drink. It doesn’t take long for her to notice the ring on my finger. We talk about everything that happened the week leading up and how I’m coping with him being gone. She reminds me that she’s here for me and we make plans to take Henry to the Children’s Museum soon. Sunday morning one red rose is delivered to me at the shop, there’s only a heart with my name written on it.

Roxy’s food delivery starts the second week. On Tuesday evening, I stop by to put her food out and nearly vomit at the smell. I don’t stay to hang out with her that evening. Towards the end of the week is when I finally break down. I’ve, out of habit, picked up my phone to text Luke. Only to remember as I hit send that that message won’t get to him anytime soon. I cry in my office for a while, before leaving for the day a little earlier. That night, I sleep over at Luke’s, in his bed, just trying to be close to him. Roxy puts her chin on the edge of the bed, we both commiserate about how much we miss him.

There are 2 red roses, waiting for me when I get in to work, on Monday with a ribbon tied around them and only a heart and my name again. Week 3, I hear from Juanita, she calls to find out how I’m holding up. I tell her everything is fine and hold it together until the end of our call, when I break down and sob in her ear for 10 minutes. She promises to fly in for a long weekend in a couple weeks. Wednesday, I ditch work to hang out with JJ and Henry. We have a ball at the museum and it’s a nice distraction. Thursday I finally get my first text from Phil, 2 simple words that mean the world to me; He’s okay! I spend the last half of the week at Luke’s house. Holding my breath and then hiding out whenever I feed Roxy. Sunday afternoon, I’m at the shop, talking to Carlos before we head out for a late lunch, when 3 red roses are delivered. He questions who they’re from and I don’t have an answer for him. During lunch, I talk to Carlos about fixing the bathroom at Luke’s house. He agrees, but starts to wonder where Luke disappeared off to, I can only tell him that he travels a lot for his job and quickly change the subject.

Week 4 and my clothes are starting to feel a little tighter, I guess I need to watch the stress eating. Carlos comes on Tuesday to work on the bathroom at Luke’s house, he finishes the job over a couple days. I volunteer at the animal shelter on Thursday. Those cute, furry faces help me out immensely. Like clockwork on Sunday, 4 roses are delivered to the shop.

I spend most of week 5 at Luke’s house. Juanita is flying in on Friday, to stay until Tuesday, I couldn’t be more excited. Tuesday afternoon I get a text from Phil, ‘everything is going according to plan, right on schedule.’ I stop by my house Thursday evening to make sure I have everything I need, I grab a few more pieces of clothes that fit me better than what I have at Luke’s, I've never had bloating this bad before. I already had to buy new bras last week, I’d prefer not to buy a whole new wardrobe. Lastly, I check my mail. I’m standing over the garbage throwing most of it out. I come across a touristy post card with ‘greetings from New Mexico’ written in big letters across the front, and I pause, flipping it over quickly. No return address.

How is my blueberry monster doing?

I’m doing okay. Getting lots of work done,

counting down the days until I get to come

home to you. I love you!

Love L.

xoxoxo

p.s. I hope you like the flowers. 

Of course, it was him sending them, I don’t know why I couldn’t connect the dots. I stand there rereading that postcard a million times. I tuck that away in the things I’m taking back to Luke’s.

I meet Juanita at the airport on Friday afternoon. The first thing she says to me is, “Penelope, you’ve got a glow.” I just shrug it off and we drive her back to Luke’s house. I take her around to Emilio’s, showing her around and introducing her to everyone. We go out to dinner and head back to Luke’s. I take Roxy’s food out of the refrigerator, open it and gag, I run up to the bathroom and sit by the toilet for a few minutes until my stomach settles. Juanita comes up the stairs a couple minutes later with a cup of water.

“Are you okay, dear?” She asks, handing me the water.

I take a drink and say. “Yeah, it’s just the smell of Roxy’s food, makes me feel nauseous every time.”

“Really, every time?” She asks, sitting on the edge of the tub, looking like she knows something I don’t know.

“Yeah, I don’t know what it is. I’ve always had an aversion to raw meat, but this is new. It usually passes pretty quickly.” I say, standing up. We exit the bathroom and head back downstairs, I look in the kitchen and see that Juanita has put Roxy’s food out for her. “Thank you.” I say to her.

“Why don’t I take care of Roxy’s food while I’m here?’ She offers, I nod, she smiles.

We both turn in early that night, Juanita because of her day of traveling and me because of the exhaustion I’ve been battling.

Saturday, I take Juanita to the Farmers Market. I introduce her to everyone at the market. She gets the ingredients to cook dinner for me, despite my protests, I can see where her grandson gets it. Sunday, we get an early start and drive to D.C. and visit as many tourist locations as we can before driving back. I make sure to stop at the shop and pick up my roses. Juanita shakes her head calling Luke ‘such a sweet boy.’

Week 6 is off to a stellar start, getting to spend it with Juanita and Henry. On Monday, JJ drops Henry off for the afternoon, his school is closed and Will is on a big case. Juanita watches Henry and I play most of the afternoon with a smile on her face. Henry has finally fallen asleep cuddled in my arms. Juanita says with a wink. “You’re going to be an excellent mother.”

“Maybe, someday.” I say to her. She just smirks at me.

Tuesday morning Juanita and I drive to the airport. I tell her that her visit was just what I needed and she tells me to call her when I find out the news. I don’t understand what she’s talking about so I just smile and nod. Wednesday morning, I drop in on a spin class at the Y, I feel so good after, I think I’ll make it part of my weekly routine. I’ve decided that I need to do a better job of taking care of myself and watching what I eat too. I’ve only gained a pound or two over the last month and a half, but my body’s been feeling different lately, my clothes are hanging a little different, my breasts have gotten bigger; I didn’t know that was possible and I’ve been so exhausted. Hopefully a change in diet can help whatever is happening in my body. This Sunday, I receive a half dozen red roses.

The following week, when walking in for spin class, a flyer on the bulletin board catches my eye. The community college has just expanded their computer science degree program and are having an open house next week. I take a photo of the flyer and continue on to class. That night, I pull out Luke’s computer. I start it up and just sit with my hands on home row for a while. Even after my probation was up I stayed away from computers. I take a deep breath and go to YouTube, watching video after video about coding. Reigniting my love of all things computer.

Monday night, week 8, I leave work a little early to attend the open house at the community college. I take a seat front row and center, ready to hear about their new offerings. Picking up Luke’s computer last week, started some ideas forming in my mind. I’m waiting for the presentation to start when my phone buzzes, It’s a text from Phil.

We’ve hit a setback. He’ll be gone a while longer.

I want to throw my phone across the room. My excitement for the presentation is gone and I just want to go home and go to sleep. I stand and am gathering my things to leave when someone walks to the podium to begin the presentation. I sit back down and listen. I leave the presentation with a bit of a sense of excitement returned. The rest of the week flies by and I realize that I didn’t get my period, I can’t remember getting it last month either. I schedule an appointment with my gynecologist for next week.

Week 9 and I’ve pretty much moved into Luke’s house. My stuff is everywhere and I’ve kind of taken over his walk-in closet. Monday night I have my grief and loss support group. Wednesday morning my spin class. Thursday, Carlos pops up and we go out for dinner. Friday, midday is my doctor’s appointment. I’m sitting in a paper gown, waiting for the doctor to come in after I’ve given a urine sample.

“Hello, Penelope.” Dr. Wade greets, walking in. “Good to see you.”

“Hi Dr. Wade. I wish I could say the same, nothing personal.” I smile.

Dr. Wade chuckles. “I get that a lot. I understand. So, you missed your period this month and can’t remember if you got it last month.”

“I’ve been under a lot of stress, I’m sure my body’s just reacting.” I say.

“Oh. What kind of stress?” She asks, taking a seat on the stool.

“Well, I started a new relationship, well really a change of relationship status. I started dating my best friend, Luke, and he’s now gone indefinitely on an undercover mission.”

“I’m sorry, that does sound like a lot of stress. How long ago did he leave?”

“9 weeks ago.”

“Have you noticed anything else?”

“Well, my breasts have been sore, they’ve gotten a bit bigger. I had to buy new bras. I’ve gained a couple of pounds, but I started a spin class and have been trying to watch what I eat.”

“Any nausea or vomiting?” Dr. Wade asks.

“No vomiting, but I feel like I’m going to every time, I feed my boyfriend’s dog. She’s on a raw food diet and the smell of raw meat has not been agreeing with me lately.”

“How have you been sleeping?”

“Great. I’ve been pretty exhausted lately.” I shrug. “I probably sleep about 8 or 9 hours every night.”

“Well, Penelope, I have some results for you from your urine sample. You’re pregnant.”

I gape at her. “No, that can’t be.” I say.

“You are. My guess is at least 9 weeks.”

“No, I can’t be.” I say again.

“Why?” Dr. Wade asks.

“We slept together 3 times, before he left.”

“It only takes 1 time.” Dr. Wade chuckles.

“No, this can’t be happening, you have to be wrong.”

“The test is pretty accurate. How about I get an ultrasound machine and we can take a look?” Dr. Wade asks, before standing. I nod.

This can’t be, that test is wrong and Dr. Wade will see when she comes back and does that ultrasound. How can I be 9 weeks pregnant and not know? There’s no way. I’m in tune with my body. There has been a lot going on lately.

The doctor comes back, asking me to lay back. She squirts gel on my stomach and moves a wand over it. She stops and turns the screen around.

“There is your baby, Penelope.” I burst into tears. Our own little Jasmine or Mateo or Alejandro.

“And here” Dr. Wade says, flipping a switch, “is your baby’s heartbeat. They sound nice and strong and healthy.”

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t know I was pregnant for over 2 months, what if I did something to hurt my baby.” I gasp. “I had a drink a week after Luke left.”

“Was it just 1 drink?” Dr. Wade asks. I nod. “And was it just once?”

“Yes.”

“Then that shouldn’t really have affected your baby. They look good on the ultrasound, they look like they’re just the right size. You’ve been coming to see me for years, Penelope, I know you have good habits. This baby was well taken care of even when you didn’t know they were there.”

“Thank you.” I sniff.

“I’ll write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, keep doing what you’re doing, you both look great.” Dr. Wade smiles at me, squeezing my hand. “Would you like me to print you some pictures?”

“Yes, please.” I beam.

“Do you have any more questions?” I shake my head. “It was nice seeing you, Penelope. You can get dressed. Sarah will be back in to give you the prescriptions and your photos. You can schedule another appointment for a month, with Ray.”

“Thank you again Dr. Wade.” She smiles at me one more time before leaving the room.

I leave the doctor’s office and call in to Emilio’s making sure everything is okay and letting Jordan know that I won’t be back. I sit in my car for a while and stare at the pictures in awe. An idea forms in my head and I drive to the craft store. I buy a scrapbook and find some baby themed stickers. I drive to my place to pick up some of my art supplies. While there, I check the mail. After thumbing through the junk, I come across another postcard, this one has a large N and M, a set of maracas and a sombrero. I flip it over, immediately, knowing who it’s from.

Hola Chica,

I hope you’re holding up okay. I’m sorry my trip

is taking longer than expected. Hopefully, our

baby is doing okay without me, we both know

she loves you more anyway. I miss you and I

love you!

Love L.

xoxoxo

p.s. I wish these hugs and kisses were real.

I go back to Luke’s and spend the evening scrapbooking.

Week 10, I gather everything I can find about pregnancy. I meet with a guidance counselor at the community college to see what if any of my credits will transfer over. All my general credits will, but we got into a pretty heated debate about my computer credits. I’m scheduled to talk to the computer science professor in 2 weeks. Friday night, I give out candy and revel in the cuteness that comes by trick or treating. JJ sends me a picture of Henry and Ebony sends me a picture of the kids all dressed up. Even little Jasmine was dressed as a carrot. Saturday, I get together with my brothers to celebrate El dia de los Muertos. We spend the night celebrating with our parents. I get a lot of looks and questions when I keep turning down tequila. I’m not ready to share my news yet.

Week 11, Monday, I‘m walking around the baby store looking for the perfect gift to give to Luke to reveal our pregnancy. I’m looking through the onesies on the rack when I get a text that stops me in my tracks.

We’ve lost track of Luke. He didn’t meet for our last check-in. -Phil

I stumble out of the store and find a bench, calling JJ. She drives out to meet me. She turns on the freeway to drive me to my apartment, I tell her I want to go home, to Luke’s place. She stays with me most of the day, trying to talk me down and comfort me. I finally fall asleep at about 6 in the evening and sleep until morning. The next 5 days are hell. I muddle through them in a daze, of barely contained tears.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Luke reunite. Luke stumbles upon the news, before Penelope can tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave you all on that angsty chapter with a cliffhanger. Here's some fluff.  
> There's a smidgen of smut. Because come on, Luke was gone for months. There's a * at the beginning and end of that section, if you want to skip.

Saturday night I’m just walking in the house when I get a call from the bureau. I take a deep breath, knowing this can’t be good. Luke has been injured, he’s in stable condition in a hospital in New Mexico. I get off the phone and start searching for flights. I get another call from a number I don’t recognize and ignore it. They call right back, so I answer.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Penelope Garcia?”

“Yes, who’s calling?”

“Aaron Hotchner.”

“The bureau already called to tell me about Luke.” I say, ready to hang up and get back to my flight search.

“That’s not why I called Ms. Garcia.” Hotchner rushes out.

“Then what did you call about? Look, I need to work on finding a flight right now.”

“That’s actually why I’m calling. The B.A.U. has a private jet, we’re not using right now. I can get you a pilot and get you on your way within an hour.”

“Really, what’s the catch?”

“No catch. Alvez is a good agent, he deserves to have his family close.”

“Okay.” I agree.

“I’ll send Agent Grant Anderson out to get you and take you to the airstrip.”

“Thank you, sir. Oh, and I’m at Luke’s house.”

“Okay, an agent will be out shortly.”

I hang up and pack a few items, waiting anxiously for Agent Anderson to arrive. There’s a knock on the door and I ask to see his credentials, he shows them to me readily and we start on our way to the airstrip.

Hotchner pulled some strings and had a New Mexico field agent pick me up once we land and drive me to the hospital. He shows his badge to the 2 officers stationed outside Luke’s room and they allow me in. I go right up to Luke’s bed, he looks to be unconscious and hooked up to a lot of monitoring. I take his hand and run my fingers through his hair, still getting longer. A nurse slips in and introduces herself.

“Hi, I’m Luke’s nurse, Tina. You must be his wife.”

I look down at the ring. “Fiancé. How is he? What happened?”

“Well I can’t exactly answer the ‘what happened question.’” She says, bringing a chair closer and motioning for me to sit down.

“Thank you.”

“Mr. Alvez was brought in with a gun shot wound to the abdomen. There was some internal bleeding so the doctors did surgery to stop that. All of his internal organs are fine. The bullet lodged itself in his rib. He’s in a lot of pain, so he’s sedated.”

“When will he wake up?” I ask.

“Likely later this morning. His doctors will be by to check on him and they’ll want to talk to him. Can I get you anything? Water, juice, a snack? I can get this chair moved out and get you a sleeper chair.”

“No, I’m okay.” I say, looking at Luke. I look up and smile at Nurse Tina.

“Are you sure you don’t want the chair and a warm blanket? He’ll be out at least the rest of the night here. You should get some sleep so you’re here for him when he does wake up.”

I nod. “Will I be able to stay close to him?”

“I’ll set it up as close as I can, over on that side.”

As worried as I am about Luke and want to just sit up and hold his hand, I know that I need to take care of myself and our baby. “Okay, I’ll take the chair and try to get some rest. Thank you.”

“Excellent!” the nurse says. “Be right back.”

I turn back to Luke. “You don’t know how happy I am to see you. It’s been a long 3 months. I have some news to share with you, I’m pretty sure you’ll like it. Your Grandma came down for a little visit, we had so much fun! I’ll tell you all about it when you wake up. I hope you sleep well for the rest of the night, well morning. I’m sure you didn’t get much sleep while you were away.” I say, running my fingers through his hair.

“Ma’am, here’s the chair. If you just move over to the other side of the bed, we can get that chair moved out and this chair moved in for you.”

“Thank you.” I squeeze Luke’s hand one more time, before releasing him and walking around the bed.

“Hello, Mr. Alvez, you’re looking very awake this morning. I’m Dr. Allan.” Is what I wake up to. I blink my eyes open and look around. Luke is smiling at me, I smile back before I’m fully awake. “How are you feeling?” The doctor follows up.

“I’m feeling alright, a little sore.” Luke says.

“I’m surprised it’s just a little, considering everything you went through yesterday evening.”

“This is not my first gunshot wound, doc.”

“Be that as it may, I still want you to take it easy. Let’s look at your stitches and see how those are healing up.” The doctor turns to me and says. “Excuse me ma’am, can you step out? Tina can show you….”

Luke cuts him off, saying. “She stays!”

“Mr. Alvez…” The doctor tries again.

“You want me to stay in this hospital? She stays the whole time.” Luke says staring down the doctor. I look between the 2 of them.

“Okay,” Dr. Allen concedes. “Let’s look at your incision.” Dr. Allen examines Luke and continues on with his rounds. Once he’s gone, I practically run to Luke.

I bend down and throw my arms around him. “Oh my gosh, you’re up and you’re here and I was so worried. Phil sent me a text.” I babble.

Luke rubs my back and says. “It’s okay, I’m here. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

I pull back and give him a kiss. I sit down in the chair, still holding his hand and work on composing myself. “What happened? I got a text from Phil almost a week ago that said you missed your check-in and were MIA.”

“Yeah, I kind of went off script” Luke looks down. “We were just about done, wrapping up. I got word that our guy was planning to kill his baby mama because he thought she snitched on him. She didn’t, she would confide in me, tell me things. It was my fault she was being targeted by him. She was just a kid when she got into the life, she was a really good person who got caught up in a bad situation. I ended up going against procedure and taking her and the baby out to California to stay with a distant aunt.” Luke looks up at this part. “Our target thought that there was something going on between us. But, I promise there wasn’t. I would never do that to you, Penelope.” He pleads.

“I know.” I assure him.

“I had some explaining to do. Some things went down and I ended up getting shot during the bust.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay. I’m glad that she and that baby had you.” I say, standing up to kiss him, he puts his other hand behind my head and holds me there. 

He breaks the kiss much sooner, struggling to catch his breath. “I know this feeling, I must have cracked a rib.” He says, still breathing heavily.

“Lay back and relax, try to control your breathing.” I say. “I heard the bullet lodged in your rib when you were shot.”

“That makes sense.” He says, leaning back, eyes closed, taking some deep breaths.

“Do you want me to call the nurse?” I ask, stilling my hand in his hair.

“No, it’ll pass.” He looks over to me, before closing his eyes again. “I will take your magical fingers again, though.”

“Oh, yeah.” I say, starting back up running my fingers through his hair.

He lays there for a while longer, before asking. “How did you get here so quickly?”

“Your friend, Aaron Hotchner, sent his personal jet, no big deal.” I tease.

Luke smiles. “Really? You got to ride on the B.A.U. jet?”

“Yeah, it was pretty cool. I’m so happy that you’re okay.” I say, kissing his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too!” He says. Closing his eyes again. Luke falls asleep.

I make some phone calls, calling Juanita first to catch her up on what’s going on with Luke, I also check over my shoulder to make sure he’s still sleeping, before telling her the news of my pregnancy. She thanks me for calling and lets me know she’s praying for him. I take a deep breath and call Maria next. She informs me that she got a call from the F.B.I. already. She takes in the information that I share with her and ends with an ‘okay’. I sit down for a while after that call, thinking how can a mother be so indifferent towards their own child. I ask around and head down to the cafeteria. I call JJ along the way. Letting her know about Luke. Once I’ve finally made it to the cafeteria, I buy a blueberry muffin and get a plain yogurt and water to balance it out.

I’ve made it back to the room and Luke is looking at me with worried eyes. I set my bags down and walk over to him. “What’s wrong?” I ask.

“I woke up and you were gone. I was worried you had left.”

“Oh, sweetie, I’m not going anywhere until you do. I just went down to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast.”

Luke nods and closes his eyes. A few minutes later he opens his eyes and asks “So, what did you do while I was gone?”

I settle down with my breakfast and tell him about the last 3 months. We spend the next 2 days with Luke dozing off and on and being a horrible patient. More than once I have to remind him that they’re just doing their job, he always apologizes. I tell him about all that he’s missed while he was gone, well not all, I can’t figure out a good way to tell him about the baby. The timing just doesn’t feel right. The night of the 2nd day, I get a call from Hotchner asking when Luke will be released so that he’ll have the jet ready to take us back home. I let him know that Luke will be discharged tomorrow afternoon and he lets me know that he’ll make the arrangements.

The following day, Luke is being wheeled out of the hospital, much to his dismay, he fought the use of the wheelchair hard. The officers posted outside his room are driving us to the airstrip. We board the jet and prepare for takeoff. Once we’re in the air, Luke motions me over to the couch he’s sitting on. I sit down next to him and he pulls me in close to him. As much as I want to be close to him, I resist.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, looking a little hurt.

“Nothing. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t care about the pain. I just want to hold you again after 3 months.”

“Well, I care about the pain.” I counter.

“How about if we switch sides?”

“Alright.” I say as I stand up, Luke scoots over to the other side of the couch. I sit back down, asking. “You’ll tell me if it hurts.” He nods. I know he won’t, but I snuggle up to him anyway. I’ve missed this, the feel of him, the scent of him, it’s been a long 3 months.

Once we’ve made it home, it takes some convincing to get Luke to go upstairs and lay down, he insists that he’s perfectly fine. I remind him of our plan to spend the next couple days in bed upon his return, that gets him. First thing he does is goes to take a shower, getting the rest of the dried blood off and getting out of the scrubs he wore home. I head downstairs to make us some dinner. I decide on salad and grilled cheese for the both of us. I’m walking back into our bedroom with a tray of food, Luke is laying on the bed, in his underwear, looking at a photo.

He looks up and asks. “What is this?” Turning the photo around.

Shit! This isn’t how I intended for him to find out. I set the tray on the nightstand and sit on the bed next to him. “Our baby.” I say, with a small smile.

“This is _our_ baby? How can that be?”

“I asked Dr. Wade the same thing, I didn’t believe her until she did an ultrasound. How do you feel about this news?”

“I’m ecstatic!” Luke beams, before his eyes dim. “I missed the first 3 months. You had to go through it all alone.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I missed the first 9 weeks too.” I say, Luke looks at me in confusion. “I didn’t know I was pregnant until I was 9 weeks, that’s when that photo is from.” Luke pulls me down so that I’m lying next to him.

“I can’t believe we’re going to have a baby.” He says, placing his hand on my stomach and leaning in to kiss me. After kissing for a while, I eventually convince him to have something to eat. We have dinner and I take a shower after. Changing into a short nightgown and climbing back in bed with Luke.

Once I’m lying in bed, Luke sits up. He lifts my nightgown up and kisses my stomach, introducing himself to the baby and telling them how much he loves them. I cry.

*I grab Luke’s laptop and we watch a romantic comedy, laying in bed together. Halfway through the movie, Luke takes it upon himself to act as the ultimate distraction. He starts kissing, sucking and nibbling on my neck. His hands start to wander, exploring my body. At this moment, his mouth is latched on to my neck and his hand is under my nightgown, grazing the underside of my breast. His hand moves up a little higher and he pinches my nipple, he palms my breast and runs his thumb over the nipple. That is harder to ignore, this is getting me going faster than it would normally. He switches to the other breast, giving it the same attention. He’s grinding his arousal against my hip and kissing his way up to my mouth. His hand leaves my breasts and travels down my stomach, rubbing me through my panties. I spread my legs a little wider to give him more access. I reach over and grab ahold of him through his underwear, stilling his grinding. His underwear around the head are soaked. I pull the front of his underwear down and release him, he lifts his hip to help and kicks them down. I start to pump his hard member, running my thumb over the head to collect the come that’s accumulated there. Luke pushes my underwear to the side and continues to work me. His mouth leaves mine and sucks my breasts through my nightgown, I reach a hand up to pull my top up. He licks and sucks my nipples before returning to my lips. I play with his balls with my other hand and speed up my pumping, I’m so close. Luke licks my breast one more time and I’m gone, screaming his name. I feel him pulse in my hand and he releases on my hand and hip.*

After taking a moment to catch my breath, I get up to get a damp washcloth to clean us both up. I convince Luke to take some pain meds and sleep medicine before bed. Medicines taken, I climb back in bed with him. We lay, close, facing each other. We spend our first night together after 3 months wrapped up in each other’s arms.

The next morning, I wake to Luke still sleeping. I lay there, continuing to hold him while he sleeps. He finally wakes around 8:30. We stay in bed making out until almost 9. We head downstairs and Luke insists on making us breakfast. Leaving me to hold my breath and get Roxy’s food, of course Luke notices and questions. He finishes feeding Roxy and decides to make it his job. We spend the day cuddled on the couch with the tv on in the background. I show Luke the scrapbook I’ve been working on and we spend some time looking at baby stuff online. We set up a next day appointment at my clinic to get Luke’s stitches removed and call Juanita, letting her know we’re back home. I eat real food throughout the day, Luke snacks, we order in for dinner.

Bedtime and Luke agrees to take the pain medicine, but refuses to take the sleep medicine, he says it left him groggy all day. We’re lying in bed, cuddled together and I’m running my fingers through Luke’s hair, his eyes are closed.

“Do you think our baby will have curly hair?” I ask, winding one of his big curls around my finger.

“Probably.” He says, eyes still closed. “I mean, with my curly hair and your wavy hair.”

“Are you ready to unveil your vision to me now?” I ask.

Luke opens his eyes and pulls me closer. “If you’ll reveal yours to me.” He says, leaning in to kiss me.

“Deal.”

“I see our child having blonde hair with big curls, she’ll have blue eyes like you and her skin tone will be a mix of the both of us. She’ll have a big heart, a mind of her own and be fiercely independent, just like her mother.” Luke finishes.

“That’s funny, because I see our baby looking just like you. I see them with dark, curly hair. They’ll have the most beautiful brown eyes that seem to change from, coffee colored to sienna to copper, sometimes, just like their father’s eyes. And they’ll have the same tan skin. My vision of the little baby in my arms isn’t clear yet on if they’re a boy or girl.” I finish. “So, you want a girl?” I ask.

“Honestly, I’d be happy with a girl or a boy. That little girl is the vision that planted itself in my head, within a month of meeting you.” Luke says, running his hand up and down my thigh. “What do you want? Do you have any feeling on what they are?” Luke questions.

“I would be fine with either. I have a feeling that this is a boy.” I say, resting my hand on my stomach. Luke rests his hand next to mine.

“Whatever this baby is, I know I’m gonna love the hell out of them.” He chuckles.

“You and me both.” I say.

“When’s your next doctor’s appointment? I want to go with you.”

“I actually have an appointment tomorrow at 1. I almost completely forgot with everything that’s been going on.” I say.

“Perfect. We can go to my appointment and then yours.” We lay in silence for a while. I snuggle into Luke’s chest.

“Penelope, will you marry me?”

“What?” I shoot my head up and look him in the eyes. “Now?”

“Now, if that’s what you want. You never told me what you wanted when I gave you the ring.”

“I guess, I didn’t.” I say.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. Let me know when you’re ready.”

“Now!” I say.

“You’re ready to talk about it now? What do you think?”

“I’m ready to marry you now.” I clarify. “Well obviously not right now, right now, it’s almost 10 at night.” I ramble. “I kind of want us to be married when the baby comes, and I don’t want to wait too long before I’m too big to fit into anything. I’ve already gained a little weight.”

“You have always been and always will be beautiful. Any weight you gain is from you doing the amazing work of creating and taking care of our baby.” Luke says, leaning in to kiss me, not pulling back for a while. “I love every part of your body, Penelope Garcia.” Luke says, punctuating each word with a kiss. He proceeds to lavish kisses on and worship every part of my body, leaving me with no doubt that he means what he says.

The next morning, Luke comes out of the bathroom and finds me in the closet throwing a pair of jeans down in a fit of frustration.

“You okay?” He pokes his head in.

“Fine.” I huff. “That’s the second pair of pants I put on this morning that doesn’t fit right.” I blow out a breath.

“We can go shopping after our appointments.” Luke says, sidling up next to me and wrapping his arm around my waist.

“I don’t want new clothes, I just want my clothes to fit.” I say.

“Your body’s doing an important job right now.” Luke says, resting his hand on my stomach and kissing my head.”

“You’re right.” I say, melting into him. “I guess I’ll just throw on a dress for today.”

“You’ll be beautiful in anything you wear.” He reminds.

“Thanks.” I say, pulling away.

Luke throws on jeans and a sweater and heads downstairs. I stand in the closet a while longer, searching for something that fits well. Maybe we should go shopping this afternoon. I’m just being overdramatic, of course I would gain a little weight, I am growing a whole human being inside myself. I find a dress that fits well and put on some leggings underneath, grabbing my sparkly tennis shoes, I could use some sparkle today. I put them by the door and go to the kitchen to see what Luke cooked up. Luke is just dishing up a plate of pancakes with blueberry syrup, apple slices with peanut butter when I walk in. He sets it on the island in front of my usual spot and ask. “Can I get you anything else?”

“No, this is plenty, thanks. How did you know about my new obsession with apples and peanut butter?”

“I noticed how much you enjoyed them yesterday for snack.” I nod. “So, I don’t know if you were really serious about getting married now, or if you’ve had time to sleep on it and change your mind.”

“Nope, still want to marry you.” I say, smiling at him, he smiles back.

“Do you want to get married at the courthouse or have a small ceremony here?”

“I think we should do the courthouse, then have a reception here or even at Emilio’s. We have a lot of news to share. Do you think people are going to think we’re crazy or moving too fast?” I ask as Luke sits next to me with his own plate.

“Some people will, I’m sure, but at the end of the day it’s our lives to live. Do you think we’re moving too fast?”

“Well, I mean we did have sex the first day we became boyfriend and girlfriend, became pregnant within the first 3 days, got engaged by the 3rd day and are now planning our courthouse wedding after 3 and a half months together, 3 of those months you weren’t even here for.” I laugh and Luke joins in. “So, yeah, by most people’s standards it is fast, but I know that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Getting to know you as a friend first was helpful in that.” I say, kissing Luke.

“I guess I can see that. Are you nervous to tell your brothers?”

“A little. Raphie’s going to lose it, but hopefully Ivonne can help him to stay calm. Carlos is pretty laid back, he’s just a bit of a drama queen. Eddie’s not been my biggest fan since our parents died. He didn’t agree with my choice to still go off to Cal Tech after their death, he thought I should have stayed and done more to help the family. After all, Carlos was just a kid. Then when I got in legal trouble, he pretty much wrote me off. We really only talk when it’s about the business, he did join us at our el dia de los Muertos celebration, this year.” I shrug, Luke rubs my back. “And Manny has his own family and works long hours, we’re close, but we don’t see each other much. How about you, nervous to tell your mom?” I duck my head and sheepishly say. “I kind of already told your grandmother about the baby, I think she knew before I did.”

“Yeah, I’m nervous. But, I guess her reaction will determine if she gets to see her grandchild or not. I won’t allow her to treat my child the way she treated me or the way she treated you.”

“I want to give the baby my last name too. My dad was such a good man, I want him to live on.”

“I love that idea.” Luke says, kissing me. “It’s kind of sad that they’ll probably grow up with no grandparents.” Luke says.

“Yeah, it is.” I say, putting my hand on his. “But, at least they’ll have your grandma, she’s going to love this baby so much!”

“She is.” Luke agrees. “Maybe after breakfast, we can see if we can print the application for a marriage license.” I nod.

We finish our breakfast, Luke washes the dishes, while I print the application, tucking it in my bag. We check in at the clinic and wait. Luke gives me a kiss and follows the nurse once his name is called. I take out my phone texting JJ, telling her that I have some news and seeing if she wants to go shopping tomorrow. She agrees, I’m in the middle of typing a text, when Luke comes back and sits next to me. I send the text and turn to him. “That was fast.” I say.

“Yup. I like for them to get it done with fast, like ripping off a band-aid. Why prolong the discomfort?” Luke shrugs. My phone dings.

“Are you feeling okay?” I ask.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Ready?”

“Sure. We’ve got almost a half hour before my appointment. Want to find somewhere to sit and fill out the marriage license application?”

We sit at a small table and chairs and I take out my phone to text JJ back. I confirm our time for tomorrow and put my phone away. We get most of the way through the application, before walking over to my doctor’s office and checking in.

We’re called in within a couple minutes. My vitals, weight and urine are all taken before Dr. Wade comes in.

“Hello, Penelope.” She greets.

“Hi, Dr. Wade, this is Luke.” I say, touching his arm.

“Nice to meet you, Luke. Glad you made it back okay.” Dr. Wade says.

“Thank you, nice to meet you too.” Luke says with a smile.

“So, Penelope, how’s it been going the last 3 weeks?”

“I’ve been okay, better since he’s been home.” I smile at Luke, he reaches over and takes my hand. “I’ve been sleeping well, eating well, feeling pretty good.” I sum up.

“I know you said last time that you made some dietary changes, you’re not restricting your food at all are you?”

“No, just trying to eat better.”

“Eating better is good, you’ve only gained a pound since I saw you 3 weeks ago. And it looks like you’re only up about 3 pounds since I saw you 9 months ago. Your weight gain is a little on the low end, I just want to make sure you’re eating.” Dr. Wade smiles. 

“Oh, Luke would never let me not eat.” I say. Dr. Wade looks between us with slight concern. “Nothing like that.” I rush to assure.

“Yeah,” Luke chuckles, “we both know that Penelope’s really in charge, I have no delusions. I just try to take care of her as best as she’ll let me.”

Dr. Wade smiles. “You said you’re sleeping okay, still getting at least 8 hours?”

“Not as much lately.”

“Have you not been as tired?”

“Well.” I say, looking to Luke, before looking back at the doctor. “I have.”

“I was injured on my mission, Penelope spent a few days with me in the hospital. But, overall, I don’t sleep well, and as a result, Penelope doesn’t sleep well, most nights.” Luke finishes, looking self-conscious.

“I get enough sleep, not what I was getting before, but enough.” I defend.

“Make sure you try to. Taking your prenatal vitamins?” I nod. “Any questions for me?” Dr. Wade asks.

“When can we find out the sex of the baby?” I ask.

“We'll do another ultrasound at your next appointment in a month, hopefully the baby will be cooperative.”

“I hope so.” I say.

“Is a vegetarian diet going to give her and the baby everything they need?”

“Yes. Meat isn’t necessary for a healthy diet. The baby will be just fine as long as Penelope makes sure to eat a balanced diet. Anything else?”

“No.” I say, Luke shakes his head.

“Alright, Penelope, hop up on the table, please.” I do as requested and Luke stands next to the table. “I’m going to take a measurement of your stomach and we can listen to the baby’s heartbeat. I also need to do a pelvic exam, would you prefer I do that today, or hold off for your next appointment?” Dr. Wade asks, feeling around on my stomach.

“Next time. Maybe the joy of the ultrasound will be enough to dim the hatred of it.” I say, with my face scrunched up. She chuckles, while measuring my stomach.

She steps away and rolls a cart closer. The doctor puts gel on my stomach and runs the doppler over. The room fills with a rhythmic, swishing sound. “That’s our baby’s heartbeat?” Luke asks in awe.

“That’s it.” Dr. Wade confirms. Luke looks down at me and kisses my cheek.

“Listen to the amazing work your body is doing, Penelope.” Luke says to me.

The next day, we get up early and head to the Farmers Market. I get the baking done and check in with Jordan. I pack some cookies up for Luke and head home. I walk in and find Luke and Phil in the living room. I greet Phil and bend down to give Luke a kiss. “How was work this morning?” Luke asks, pulling me down in his lap.

“It was okay, I got everything done. Lonely, without you to keep me company.” I say.

Luke gives me a kiss and Phil gets up, saying. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom and get another beer.”

“The hall bathroom works now.” Luke pipes up. Phil raises a hand in acknowledgment.

“I think we ran him off.” I giggle, Luke shrugs, kissing me again.

“I can kick him out and we can go upstairs.” Luke says, in between kisses and running his hand up my thigh.

“No. You hang out with Phil. I’m going to leave in a couple minutes to go shopping with JJ.” I say, Luke is now kissing my neck. “I’ll look for a dress for our ceremony while I’m out.”

“Mmmm.” Luke hums it into my neck. “Will you show me what you got when you get back?” He asks, laying his head on my chest.

“Everything but the dress. I want that to be a surprise Monday morning. Is it okay to take your truck? I’m sure I can get JJ to swing by and pick me up if you need it.”

“No, you can take it. I’m not planning on going anywhere. If me and Phil decide we need to go in search of food, he can drive.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. I’ll miss you.” Luke says, giving me another kiss.

“You guys are still at it? Come on man.” Phil says.

“Sorry.” I say, moving to get up from Luke’s lap. “I’m leaving now.” Luke holds onto me and kisses me again. I push his shoulder, playfully. “I really gotta go, I need to go put some lotion on this beard burn and hope it fades on the way to meet JJ.” I say.

“Sorry.” Luke says, smiling at me.

“You don’t look sorry.” I stand up and say. “I brought cookies home.” Pointing at the box on the coffee table. “Make sure you share with Phil this time.”

“We’ll see.” Luke says.

“I deserve all those cookies for having to witness all that.” Phil says. I can hear them bickering back and forth as I go upstairs to freshen up before going shopping.

My neck is still a little red from Luke, JJ is sure to point it out. We stop for a quick snack and I tell her everything, Luke and I getting married at the courthouse and about the baby. She’s pretty shocked, but happy about the news. We head to the maternity store first, JJ helps steer me towards everything I need and everything I don’t. I pick up 3 new pairs of pants, a couple shirts, some nursing bras and a couple new dresses. Next we head to a boutique where I fall in love with a red flower lace off the shoulder dress. It reminds me of the red roses Luke sent me while he was away. I try it on and it fits like heaven, I hardly notice the beginnings of my baby belly. I find a matching red tie for Luke to wear as well. Our last stop is the baby store that I rushed out of the last time with that heart stopping text from Phil. The amount of cuteness in that store is almost overwhelming, it’s really hard not to buy everything there.

I get back after dark and Luke meets me at the door, with a kiss and takes all the bags from my hands. “I’ll take these upstairs and make you some dinner.” Luke says, kissing my forehead. 

“You don’t have to, I can just make myself a salad.” I say.

“Is that what you want?” He asks.

“No, but it’s fine.”

“What do you want?”

“A veggie burger with sweet potato fries.” I answer.

“Then, that’s what I’ll make you. You go relax, you’ve been on your feet all day. I’ll bring you your dinner when it’s ready.”

“You sure? You’re still injured…”

“I’m sure, now go.” Luke says, kissing me and shooing me away.

I watch a computer coding video and am in the middle of another when Luke brings me my food. I pause the video and set the laptop down on the coffee table.

“Thank you.” I say accepting the plate, he sets a sparkling water on the table for me.

“So, getting back into your computer love?” Luke asks, sitting down next to me.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about maybe going back to school, I went to an open house at the Community College, their program sounded pretty good. Well at least I was, until I found out about the baby.” I say, eating a fry.

“You should.” Luke says, stealing a fry.

“I don’t know, the baby will only be 3 months or so and I have the shop to run. It just seems like it’ll probably be too much.”

“You’re not solely responsible for the shop. Jordan’s really stepped up, since you’ve started letting her actually manage. Maybe you hire an assistant manager or promote someone.” Luke shrugs. “I don’t really know what the finances are like at the café. And I’ll take a desk job, so I’m here to help too.”

“You don’t need to do that for me. I don’t want you to give up what you love.”

“What I love is you and our baby. I like my job, but I can make a difference behind a desk too. But, also, I want to be here to watch our baby grow up. I want to be here with you every night. I’ve never dreaded a mission and been so miserable before. And it’s not because it was so long, it was being away from you.” Luke says. 

“Well I don’t even know if it’s worth it, they only want to give me credit for my generals. I missed my appointment to talk to the computer science professor.”

“Why?”

“It was last Tuesday, we were still in New Mexico.”

“Try and schedule a new one.” Luke says. “Look, if it’s something you really want to try for, we’ll make it work, somehow. Okay?” I’m still looking at him skeptically. “How about you at least meet with the professor before making a decision? Deal?”

“Deal.” I agree.

A short time later, we go upstairs and I show Luke what I bought.

“I also bought you a tie.” I tell him.

“Can I see it?”

“No, not yet. I don’t want to ruin the unveiling of my dress.”

“Okay. So, what colors should I go with?”

“Black and white. Do you have a black suit?”

“I do. I should have gone out to get a haircut today.” Luke says, running his hand through his hair.

“I like it long, I think you look sexy.”

“Do you?” Luke asks, kissing me.

“Mhm.” I hum into our kiss.

We get a little carried away with kissing for a while before I show Luke what I got from the baby store. I take the first thing out of the bag, laying it on the bed between us. It’s a red onesie that says, ‘My dad is a soldier, what superpowers does yours have?’ I smile up at Luke and his eyes are glassy, I reach over and hug him. “Your service was important, something I’m proud of and our child will be proud of.” I pull back, still rubbing his back. “Ready to see more?” Luke nods. The next one I pull out is a gray onesie that says, ‘My big sister has paws.’ Luke chuckles at that one.

“These are so tiny.” Luke says, running his finger along them.

“I know, it’s hard to remember when Henry was this tiny. It’s hard to imagine smaller than baby Jasmine.” I say.

Next, I unpack an oatmeal colored shirt and pants set, the pants have dogs all over them and the shirt has a dog on the chest. “Looks like you were thinking of Roxy when you were shopping.”

“Maybe a little. Roxy’s an important part of our family.”

“She is.” Luke agrees, picking up the tiny pants and looking at them closer.

Lastly, I take out a goldenrod long pants romper. “I know these are bright, but I just fell in love with them.” I say, holding the romper close to my chest.

“That’s not surprising.” Luke says. “I was thinking you went pretty subdued with the colors.”

“Glad I didn’t disappoint.” I say, laying the romper down.

Sunday morning, we cuddle in bed for a while before we get up. Luke talks to the baby for a while. I spend most of the day at the shop. I email the computer science professor, apologizing for missing our meeting and requesting we reschedule. Luke has dinner in the oven when I get home. We spend the evening reading my pregnancy book together, before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be their courthouse wedding. That chapter will be up sometime this week.


	3. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Penelope's wedding and honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this charter lives up to your expectations, Enjoy!  
> There's a little smut at the very end. I'll separate it with a dashed line if you prefer to skip it.

Monday morning, I wake before Luke. Apparently he wants to be well rested for his wedding day. I’m too excited to sleep. Today is the big day. I never thought I wanted to get married. Years ago, I broke up with Kevin because it seemed like he was heading toward proposing. I never wanted to lose myself, to be what someone else wanted. I’ve always been too something- too strong willed, too bright, too opinionated, too independent, too big. I’ve always been the one who needed to tone down to be lovable. That’s been the expectation placed on me in every relationship I’ve had, until I met Luke. He lets me be who I am, without wanting to change me. It’s okay that I’m colorful, it’s okay that I’m pushy, It’s okay that I have opinions and thoughts of my own.

I’m ripped out of my thoughts by Luke yelling “Stop!” and jerking awake.

I rub his back and kiss his forehead. “It’s okay, you’re home. It was just a dream.” Luke buries his head in the crook of my neck and I don’t say anything about the cries I feel shaking his body, I just hold him.

Luke calms down within a few minutes and asks with a faux playful tone, “you sure you want to marry me? You ready to deal with this for the rest of your life?”

“Yes!” I answer emphatically, with no hesitation. 

“What if I wake the baby with my nightmares?”

“What if you do?” I shrug. “They’ll learn to adapt.” I say to Luke, continuing to rub his back.

Luke keeps his face buried in my neck, before lifting his head to look in my eyes, his eyes still red. “I love you!” He says, kissing me on the lips.

“I love you too! Are you ready to get married today?” I ask excitedly, Luke laughs at me.

“I sure am.” He says, leaning in to kiss me.

I get up and shower first, throwing a robe on. Luke heads in the bathroom while I go down to start on breakfast. He joins a short while later wearing only sweatpants, kissing my cheek, before sitting down.

After breakfast, Luke takes his clothes to the guest room to get ready. I take over the master bedroom. I slip into my red dress and do my hair and make-up, doing my make-up a little more dramatically for my special day. I put on a pair of black heels and walk downstairs. Luke looks up from his phone and his mouth falls open.

“You look beautiful!” He says, taking my hand at the bottom of the steps and lightly kissing my cheek.

“Thank you. You look really handsome.” I say looking him up and down, he’s wearing a black suit that fits him perfectly, with a crisp white shirt underneath. His hair’s been wet and brushed back, creating waves throughout.

“Oh, I almost forgot, here’s your tie.” I say, handing over a small shopping bag.

“I’ll just put this on.” Luke says. “I’ve already got the license.”

We’re walking through the doors of the courthouse when I spot JJ. “What are you doing here?” I ask, walking over to her.

“I came to see my best friend get married.” She says leaning in for a hug.

“How did you know when?”

“Luke may have reached out to me.” She says with a smile. I turn to Luke and he’s smirking at me. “Here’s your bouquet.” JJ offers. Red and white roses, with a black and white ribbon tied at the base.

“Oh my god, JJ.”

“That wasn’t me” She says, raising her hand. “I’m just the delivery person, and I may have told the florist what color your dress was. Here’s your boutonniere, Luke.” JJ says.

“Thank you, JJ.” Luke says, accepting the flower. “We should go get checked in, so we don’t have to wait too long.” He directs to me.

“Oh, yeah, we should.” I nod. “Excuse us.”

“I’ll be waiting here.” JJ smiles.

Once we finish at the window and are walking back to rejoin JJ, I notice Phil standing there as well.

“You made it.” Luke says, bumping fists with him.

“Yeah, I just ran into some traffic.”

I greet Phil and he gives me a hug. “We shouldn’t have to wait too long, we’re the second couple on the list.”

“Well lets take some pictures before.” JJ suggests.

“That’s a great idea, thanks JJ. Here, use my phone.” I say, slipping out of my jacket. Phil puts his hand out to take it and I smile in thanks.

JJ snaps a few photos, we take some selfies of the four of us and a passerby offers to take a couple photos of all of us together.

We’re called in and exchange vows, Luke gets a little carried away with the ‘you may now kiss the bride’ part. The ceremony takes less than 10 minutes, we’re now married. We exit city hall and our dog walker Sammy, holding Roxy’s leash catches my eye. I look at Luke and he smiles wide. We walk down the steps.

“So, my army buddy is a wedding photographer. She agreed to come and take some photos for us this morning. I know that most girls don’t dream of a courthouse wedding, I know we were short on time and that I couldn’t give you the wedding you deserve. I’m hoping these wedding photos will be enough until we can renew our vows and have an actual ceremony.”

“Thank you, Luke.” I gush, leaning in to kiss him.

We walk over and I greet Sammy. I look down at Roxy and she’s wearing a black collar with a red flower. I crouch down and say. “Aww, look at you girl, you even got all dressed up.”

A woman holding a camera walks over as well as a man, carrying a lot of equipment and bags. “You ready?” She smiles.

“Thanks again Amy, I really appreciate it.” Luke says, to the photographer.

“You’re very welcome. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you saving me on our last mission.”

“Well now we’re even.” Luke says, looking a little embarrassed.

We take some photos on the front steps of City Hall, with Roxy and without. Amy’s assistant, Brian pulls out a ‘Just Married’ sign that we pose with for a while.

Amy guides us back into City Hall and we take some photos inside. Then head to the park across the street and shoot more. We wrap up, put my coat back on and say goodbye to Phil and JJ and thank them for coming.

Luke turns to me after they leave and wraps his arms around me, saying. “If you’re not too tired, I thought we could take some pregnancy photos too. Maybe we can use them for pregnancy and elopement announcements.”

“Really?” I squeal. “You’re the best!” I say, kissing him.

Brian pulls out a chalkboard and writes the babies stats. Amy poses us with the chalkboard, with and without our fur baby. She takes some photos with Luke’s hand on my belly and Luke kissing my belly. Amy pulls out the red onesie that I bought on Saturday, nearly making me cry and we take some photos with it as well.

We finally say goodbye to Amy and Brian, thanking them profusely. Luke crouches down and says goodbye to Roxy, unclipping her flower.

I look at him questioningly. “Why are you saying goodbye to Roxy? We’re all going home together.”

Luke stands and says. “Actually, I have one more surprise for you. We’re going to spend our wedding night at The Tides Inn.”

My eyes grow wide. “What? This is all too much, Luke.”

“It’s not. You deserve so much more, but I will for the rest of my life give you everything I can.” He says.

“I love you so much, Luke!” I say, kissing him.

“I love you too. Now say goodbye to Roxy and we’ll be on our way.”

I crouch down and say goodbye to her, Luke gives me his hand to help me stand back up and continues to hold my hand. We say our final goodbyes to Sammy and Roxy and head to the truck, Luke helping me in. I kick my heels off right away and Luke looks at me concerned. I assure him that I’m fine.

“I’m so hungry.” I say, once we’re all settled. Luke reaches into the back seat and grabs a Tupperware container, handing it to me. I open it and there’s sliced apples with a smaller container of peanut butter. “Oh, my gosh, Luke.” I gasp. I use some hand sanitizer and start in on them. “Do you want some?” I ask.

“I’ll take a plain apple slice or two.” Luke says. I put a slice to his mouth and he takes a bite. I dip the other half in peanut butter and pop it in my mouth.

“Are we going to stop at home and pack a bag?”

“Nope, I packed a bag for both of us, already. They’re in the back.”

“Did you remember my vitamins?”

“I did, they’re in there.”

“Well it looks like you have everything under control.”

“It happens sometimes.” Luke smiles at me. 

We eat all the apples, well mostly me. I doze for a while. Luke is standing on my side with the door open when I wake up.

“You okay? Would it have been better to go home?” Luke asks.

“No, I’m happy you did this.” I say, resting my hand on his cheek. “We were up a little late last night, engaged in activities.” I say with a wink. “I didn’t sleep well either, I woke up early, I was too excited.” I say, stepping out of the truck, holding on to Luke’s hand.

“Well, I doubt you’ll get to catch up on any sleep tonight.” Luke smiles at me.

Once we’re settled into our room and changed, we head to the restaurant for lunch. We book a spot on the sunset cruise and head to the spa to see what’s offered. I take full advantage of the spa. After a lot of effort, I’m finally able to convince Luke to get a foot massage and a beard facial. We spend the afternoon luxuriating and relaxing. I feel so good when we’re done at the spa.

We spend the early evening cuddled together on a cruise around the Chesapeake Bay. The view is breathtaking

“This is so amazing, Luke. Thank you for all this.” I say, from my spot, nestled between Luke’s legs, wrapped in his arms.

“You’re welcome. I just wish there was more that I could do.”

“This is plenty. I’ve never had anyone take care of me the way that you do. Well, I guess, I never allowed anyone to.”

“I’m glad that you finally let me. I plan to spoil you for the rest of our lives.” He leans in and kisses my cheek. “Pretty soon we’ll be parents, I don’t know how many things like this we’ll be able to sneak off to.”

“I know. 6 months we’ll get to see our baby.” Luke rubs my stomach through my jacket.

“So, how do you want to tell everyone?” He asks.

“If we can get the wedding/baby photos back within the next couple of weeks, we can send them out as Christmas cards.” I smile. 

“That’s a good idea. I’ll talk to Amy and see what she can do.”

We dock and Luke and I head back to our room, ordering room service. After we’ve eaten and gotten comfortable on the bed, I turn to Luke.

“I got you something.” I get up and go to my bag.

“I got you something too.” Luke gets up to retrieve his bag. “And JJ slipped this in my bag, she said it’s for the both of us.” He pulls a nice sized box out of his bag, setting it aside. “This is from me.” He says, handing me an envelope. I open the envelope and pull out a card. The front of the card says ‘to my wife’ printed in cursive. I look up and smile. I open the card and start reading.

Penelope,

First off, let me tell you, I love you! I love you more than I have the words to express, more than I knew it was possible to love someone.

I loved you since pretty early on in our friendship. I was a little uncomfortable by your casual touches until I found that I craved them. Remember the night that I came back from a case, you stayed late to talk to me? A guy who you had seen just a handful of times. That was when I knew you were special. Even though I was cryptic and didn’t share much, it was a massive step for me, for a guy who came back not trusting anyone.

You took a broken, emotionally crippled guy who never believed in love and completely changed him. I never bothered giving love a chance because I didn’t see the point. You showed me kindness and friendship and you didn’t give up on me.

You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, both inside and out. I can’t believe you agreed to be my wife. I’m so honored to be your husband. I will spend the rest of my life loving you and cherishing you. You have my heart!

Love, Luke

I’m completely in tears by the time I finish reading the card. I reach out for Luke and he pulls me in for a hug. I pull myself together and Luke hands me a few tissues.

“You’re lucky I had the forethought to put this in my bag.” I say, sniffling, pulling out a rectangular gift box and handing it to him. He opens the lid, moves the tissue paper aside and beams at me.

“This is so nice, Penelope. Did you make this?”

“I did.” I say. Inside is a wooden picture frame, our initials are etched in a heart and ‘LOVE’ is painted along the top.

“I love it. I’m excited to put it on my desk at work.” Luke leans in and kisses me. He takes the frame from the box and looks at it closer. “When was this photo taken?”

“When we went to visit your mom, apparently your grandma is quite the sneak.” I chuckle. “She brought me a few pictures of us, when she came to visit.” This one is a headshot of Luke and I sitting at the dining room table with our heads ducked together, Luke’s smirking and looks to be talking and I’ve got a huge grin on my face. Luke leans in to kiss me again.

Next Luke hands me the present from JJ. I rip the wrapping paper off and open the box. What I see is white and lacy. I pull the lingerie out and hold it up by the thin straps. It has a lace, fitted top, with chiffon that flows out just under my breasts. Luke is looking at me with lust in his eyes. I look back into the box and there are a pair of lace, high cut bikini panties.

“Should I go put it on?” I ask, teasingly.

Luke nods. “Yes, most definitely!” He says, leaning in to kiss me, he continues on for a couple minutes.

I pull back. “Well, you’re going to have to let me go.” I chuckle. Luke pulls back with a smile and I gather the items and take them in the bathroom.

________________________________________________________

I come out of the bathroom to find Luke sitting on the edge of the bed, stripped down to his black boxer briefs. I can already see he’s excited and ready to go. He looks up at me in awe and says. “You look beautiful.” I walk towards him, he takes my hand and guides me to stand between his legs. We kiss as his hands explore my body. He pulls me into his lap. One hand holds my hip while the other runs up and down my bare thigh. Both my arms are wrapped around his neck, one hand runs through the back of his hair. Luke starts kissing down my neck, his hand on my hip moving up, underneath my top. He kisses and lightly sucks on my neck for a while, moving down further, placing a kiss on the top of each breast. The hand that was running up and down my thigh, reaches to my shoulder strap and slowly pulls it down, freeing my right breast. Luke immediately dives into licking and sucking on it. Before I know what’s happening, my other breast is exposed and Luke moves to showing it the same attention. I moan Luke’s name and squirm in his lap, feeling his erection underneath me. Luke continues his attention on my breasts and I come moments later. I feel Luke pulsing underneath me as well.

He stands from the bed and lays me down. He removes his messy underwear and bends down to remove my soaked panties. Luke drops to the floor in front of the bed and spreads my legs. He hungrily starts licking my folds. He pumps his tongue in and out of me a few times before giving my clit some attention. I feel another orgasm building in no time. I put my hand on his head of curls and he reaches up and pinches my nipple, gently and I come.

Luke stands and gets me to scoot up the bed, propping me up on some pillows. He kisses me for a couple minutes before he reaches down to line himself up and pushes in slowly. We moan into each other’s mouth. We make love slowly, bringing me to my third of many orgasms that night.

The next morning, we lay in bed, talking and kissing until 10. We finally get up, pack up our bags and go down to the restaurant for one more amazing meal. Afterwards, we grab our bags and drive back home.


	4. Making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Luke talk about school. They find out the gender of the baby.

Yesterday morning, while on our honeymoon, I woke up to an email from the computer science teacher, agreeing to meet with me today. Luke decides to come along to the Y with me. He goes off to work out while I have my class. I shower and dress and meet Luke. I offer to drop him off at home before my meeting, but he waves me off and says, he’ll just drive me there and hang out.

The meeting does not get off to a good start, I quickly apologize for missing our first meeting without communication. His attitude towards me gets slightly better when I told him the reason. While he’s impressed that I attended Cal Tech, he’s still unconvinced that those credits that are older than 10 years should transfer. I assure him that even though it has been many years, I still have valid skills and seems like a waste of time and money taking entry level classes. Finally, after going back and forth for a while he decides to allow me a chance to show him what I can do. He gives me an hour and a half to perform 4 tasks.

I complete all 4 in under an hour. Hotchner was right, as soon as I allowed myself to sit in front of a computer again, it all came back. I’ve also been watching every video I could find, to help bridge the gaps in my knowledge from the 10+ years I was away. The professor gapes at me. He tries to pick apart one of the parts of my assignment, before I explain in great detail why my way of doing it is better. He ends the meeting by grudgingly allowing my computer science credits to stand.

I meet up with Luke in the cafeteria. He’s sitting by a window, reading a book.

He looks up as I approach. “Hey, finally done?”

“Yep, all done.”

“How did it go?” He asks, closing his book.

I sit down and say. “Good. He was pretty cranky, I don’t think he liked me much. I wowed him with my skills and he let my credits stand.”

“There you go! So, how many years had you finished at Cal Tech?”

“I had just finished my second year when I got in trouble.”

“So, two more years, huh?”

“Not quite. I was taking some higher level math and science at Cal Tech, It’s the equivalent of me going past 4 years here. So those subjects are done.”

“Wow, I didn’t know I was married to a math and science geek.” Luke says with a smile. I roll my eyes. “So, about how long?”

“A little over a year. I was thinking I might start during spring semester, is that too soon to try to do while I’m pregnant? Not full time, but, take a couple classes. And hope the baby doesn’t come too early.” I ask, biting my lip.

“I don’t think it’s too soon. It’ll be a lot, but we’ll make it work, I’ll be here to help however I can. We definitely have to work on getting another car. Have you thought at all about the offer Hotchner made you.”

“Yes and no. At first I was thinking absolutely not, never would I consider it. But, I don’t know, lately, I’ve been thinking…maybe. But, I love Emilio’s so much, it’s a part of who I am. I want it to be a part of our baby’s life too. I don’t want anything to happen to it.”

Luke reaches across the table and takes my hand. “Look, we’ve got somewhere around a month and a half until the semester starts. I have 3 and a half more weeks, until I go back to work. We’ll figure it out. Okay?”

We leave the college and I go in to work at the shop for the rest of the afternoon and evening.

Over the next 3 weeks, I talk to my brothers about the possibility of me going back to school and what that means for the business. I talk to Raphie first, since he handles the finances, to find out if it’s feasible to hire or promote another manager. He assures me we’re in a good place and that is something that can happen. Eddie amazingly told me he was proud of me for thinking about going back to school, when I talked to him. They all agreed that we can make it work and they could all find some time in their schedules to be at the shop more. That was very encouraging and I count that as a huge hurdle crossed.

Amy prioritizes editing our pregnancy photos and getting them sent to us. They all turned out so adorable, it’s really hard to pick the one we’re going to use for our Christmas card. We finally settle on one where Luke and I are sitting on a blanket in the grass, with Roxy sitting next to us and the chalkboard sitting in front of Roxy. We also have reception invitations printed and slip those in the envelope as well. We get the cards ordered and Luke works on addressing envelopes during his time at home.

Luke has taken on pretty much all of the household chores while he’s home during medical leave. He has dinner waiting for me every night, he does the grocery shopping and does all of our laundry despite my protests to help. Every time he just kisses me and asks me to let him feel helpful while he’s home on leave. I don’t mention it anymore except to thank him profusely.

We find me a new car during that time too. A cute little sedan that’s more my size than Luke’s big SUV, I’ve been driving. I’ve named my new car, Millie and she’s dark purple with a bit of a shimmer. As soon as I saw her, I fell in love. 

We also decide that it just makes sense for me to give up my apartment. Luke’s place is more than big enough for us. I put in my notice and we move my things little by little into Luke’s house.

My 16 week appointment is tomorrow and I’m over the moon excited to see our baby again. Luke is equally excited to see the baby for the first time. He’s convinced the baby is a girl. We have a bet over whether the baby is a boy or a girl.

I wake up to Luke placing kisses all over my face. I hum in contentment before opening my eyes. “Ready to lose today?” Luke asks, against my lips.

“Nope!” I say, returning the kiss. “You’re awfully confident.” I say.

“I am. This is gonna be a girl and she’s gonna look just like her mama.”

“They’re gonna be a boy and look just like their pop.” I counter. “What time is it? Do we need to get up?” I ask, still wrapped in Luke’s arms while he kisses my neck.

“We got time. I wanted some time with you before our appointment.” Luke says, pulling me closer, so that I can feel his current situation.

“I see. What kind of time are we talking?” I ask, running my hand down his side.

“Enough for me to take care of you a couple times.” Luke says, kissing down my neck and continuing to kiss southward.

We emerge from bed an hour later, feeling completely satiated. Luke hops in the shower while I lay in bed, regaining use of my legs. I’m showered and dressed and we’re running a little late. Luke has apples and peanut butter and a smoothie prepared for our car ride. We have an easy commute and get to the clinic just on time. We’re called in right away. My weight and blood pressure are checked and a urine sample given. We’re sitting in the room waiting for only a minute or two when Dr. Wade walks in. She greets us both warmly and asks how my pregnancy is going. I tell her that everything is going well. We have more back and forth with questions and answers, eventually she asks me to hop up on the exam table and Luke holds my hand. She does her normal exam and measurement of my stomach while asking.

“So, do you two want to know what you’re having?”

“Yes!” Luke and I both say in unison, before laughing.

“Excited, are we? I’ll just grab the machine.” While she wheels the machine over and gets it set up, she starts speaking. “So, Penelope when we’re done with the ultrasound, I’ll have you change into a gown and we’ll do your pelvic exam. Also, before you all leave for the day, I’ll need you to go to the lab and get a blood draw. We just need to run some standard tests to make sure that there aren’t any abnormalities with the baby and that you’re doing okay.” She finishes, squirting the gel on my stomach, I nod. She moves the wand around for a while, taking various measurements. The sound of our baby filling the room. “Well, I can tell you with almost complete certainty what you’re having…” She pauses. 

“You’re having a boy!” She exclaims.

“Told you!” I say to Luke.

“You did.” He says, bending down to kiss me. “Your feeling was right all along. Wow, we’re having a son.” Luke says.

Dr. Wade finishes the ultrasound and leaves a gown for me to change into. She pulls the door shut behind her and I get down from the exam table, Luke sits down in a chair. I take my shirt off and set it down on the other chair, Luke folds it for me. I start shimmying out of my pants when I say to Luke. “You can go sit in the waiting room. This won’t take too long.”

“I’ll just stay.” Luke says.

“You don’t have to.” I say, putting the gown on.

“Would you prefer that I go?” Luke asks, standing up.

“I just assumed you would want to and you were being too nice.”

“I don’t mind staying if you’re okay with it, I can hold your hand, it sounds like you hate it.”

“I do.” I say, rolling my eyes.

“Besides, it’s not like I’m not very well acquainted and comfortable with the area.” Luke says with a wink, I blush. There’s a knock on the door and Dr. Wade comes back in the room.

“You can wait out there, Luke.” Dr. Wade says.

“I’m going to stay.” Luke smiles.

Dr. Wade seems flustered for a moment before nodding. “Okay. Alright, Penelope, climb up here for me.” I climb up and put my feet in the stirrups. Luke takes my hand, standing off to the side. “Okay, Penelope, just let your knees fall open and try to relax. This won’t take long.” I do as she asks and take a couple of deep breaths. “So, a boy. We gotta start thinking about names. Have you thought of any so far?” He asks, stroking my hair with his other hand.

“I’ve always liked James, Noah and Aiden. How about you?”

“I like James too. Diego, but I think that name is a no, because of Dora the Explorer.” Luke says with a laugh. “Gabriel. I really like the name Mateo, but Luis and Ebony beat us to it.”

“I really like Mateo too. I guess it would be confusing to have cousins 3 years apart with the same name.” I chime in.

“Maybe a little.” Luke chuckles. “Grandma’s gonna be so excited for another great grandson.”

“Alright, Penelope. All done. You can get dressed. Make another appointment for 4 weeks and go to the lab for your blood draw.”

“Thanks, Dr. Wade, see you next month.” She smiles and waves, before leaving the office.

After our appointment, we stop at the baby store. We look over the furniture and equipment they have, deciding we need to do some research before buying any of that. We look at the clothes with different eyes, knowing we’re going to have a boy. We buy a few items that call to us and miraculously leave the store with only one bag. We do buy a few books to get his library started. I go into the shop for the rest of the day.

The next 2 weeks pass quickly. We get signed up for a birthing class and Luke returns to work. Most mornings, we walk out together. Luke beats me home, most days and is either prepping dinner or has it cooking by the time I get home. There have been a couple of nights that he’s had to work late but is always home before bedtime.

Since fully deciding that I’m going back to school next month, I have cut down on my baking. No more early mornings coming in to bake. We are slowly fazing out our inhouse baked items and are moving to offering baked goods from the vendor Luke and I frequent at the Farmer’s Market. She delivers the baked goods every morning and so far, they’ve had a favorable reception. 

Mario was promoted to assistant manager and we hired another hand at the café. Jordan has really done well in her managerial position and I’m sure to tell her how much I appreciate her. My brothers kept their words and are making more appearances at the shop.

People have started to reach out in response to our Christmas card. They run the gambit between shocked excitement and hurt feelings. Luke’s Grandma, Juanita is elated by the news. I get an excited congratulatory text from Ebony, filled with lots of emojis and exclamation points. Carlos, being his normal overdramatic self is unhappy at first, until we sit down and have a talk. Raphie nearly loses his shit, he calls me yelling, which I have no trouble returning, Ivonne and Luke are left to deescalate the situation. Luke’s mom, Maria, as predicted, is not happy about our elopement, not even the joy of knowing she’s going to be a grandmother is enough.


	5. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Penelope get their baby fix with Jasmine. Luke's mother strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, it's been a while. Happy Monday!

Christmas kind of snuck up on us with everything that’s been happening, we don’t end up finding the time to get a tree, but we do get some shopping done. We pack up and are on the road the better part of the 23rd, we make frequents stops for me and Roxy to get out and stretch our legs. We finally arrive at Juanita’s house around 8 at night. She feeds us and we all turn in early. She shows us to the guest room furthest away from her own, with a wink.

We get changed and get in bed. Luke does his nightly talk and story with the baby.

“I love that you two have this time every night.” I say, as Luke comes to lay up near my head, from his place in my lap.

“I am too. I’m hoping we can keep it up, once he’s born. I really hope he likes books.” He says, putting his hand on my stomach.

“I hope so, too. He’s already off to an impressive library, between the hand me down board books we got from JJ and the ones you keep bringing home.” I smile.

“We’ll have to buy a big bookshelf for the nursery.”

“We should probably get started on putting that together soon, before my belly gets too big for me to do much.” I say.

“I’ve got the next week off. We can work on it.” Luke says, pulling me closer.

“You know, pretty soon you’re not gonna want to keep pulling me so close.”

“Why’s that?” Luke asks, kissing me.

“Because he’s gonna start kicking you.” I say.

“I can take him.” Luke says with a chuckle. “Have you felt anything yet?”

“I’ve felt, what feels like a flutter or something lightly brushing a few times over the last week. I’m not sure I’m feeling him moving, it sounds like what people describe.”

“I wish I could feel.” Luke says. “You’re going to be a spectacular mom, you’re already doing such a wonderful job taking care of our boy.” Luke leans in to kiss me.

We make out for a while before going to sleep. Luke wakes with a nightmare around midnight, yelling something in another language I can’t understand. I assure him of where we are and that he’s safe. He holds tight to me for a while before getting up to get a drink. This one seemed like it shook him pretty bad. He kisses my forehead and tells me to go back to sleep, before leaving the room. I lay there waiting for him to return for a half hour or so, I decide to let him have his space, since it seems like that’s what he wants right now. I close my eyes and go back to sleep. I wake up wrapped in Luke’s arms, he kisses my head and starts to run his hands up and down my back when I start to stir.

“Good morning. How are you feeling this morning?” I ask Luke.

“I’m okay.” Luke says, I’m not sure I believe him.

“Hey, are you okay?” I ask, propping myself on my elbow, looking into his eyes.

“I’m fine.” He says dropping his eyes from mine.

“Have you been laying here all night, reliving that nightmare?”

“It’s kind of been stuck in my head.” He says.

“Oh, Luke, I’m sorry. I should have stayed up and checked on you.” I say, laying back down and running my hands through his hair.

“I’m glad you went back to sleep like I asked you to. I would have felt worse having you sit up and worry about me, it’s bad enough I woke you up.” Luke says, eyes still downcast. I try to catch his eye, but he refuses to look at me. I roll him over and straddle his hips, holding his face in both hands. Luke rests his hands on my hips.

“Remember, we’re in this together? I don’t care about missing out on a little bit of sleep, I care about you.”

“For now.” Luke mumbles. “I can’t even take care of my wife and my baby. I’m not much of a man.” Luke says. 

“That is so not true, you take care of us everyday. You take amazing care of me and you’re already so connected to our baby. What’s this really about? Was it the dream or is it seeing your mom later today?” Luke cuts his eyes away and stays silent. “Look, I don’t know what the dream was about and it’s probably best that I don’t know, but maybe since your home regularly, it would be beneficial to start therapy. It might be helpful to have someone to work through the trauma with. Whatever you decide, I’ll be right here, day or night. I’m not leaving.” A tear falls from Luke’s eye, I feel it run down my hand. “And as for your mother, I’m sorry for what she’s said to you, for the way she’s treated you, for the way she’s made you feel. It’s not right and she is wrong. You are every bit a man, the man I love. I don’t buy into that ultra masculine, stereotypical bullshit. I’m happy that you feel comfortable showing your emotions to me, I’m glad we can be vulnerable with each other. It’s wonderful that you’ve learned to cook, to make sure that me and the baby have the good food that we need. It makes me so ecstatic that you bake with me, helping me to feel closer to my mom. I love how demonstrative you are, never making me wonder how you feel, because you show me and tell me all the time. I couldn’t ask for a better father for our son, to show him what it means to be a real man.”

I bend over and slide my forearms under Luke’s head, supporting myself on my elbows and knees, holding him close. Ignoring my hips and thighs, screaming at me, for sitting like this for too long. I feel more moisture on my arms and just continue to hold him. Luke whispers “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” I whisper back.

Luke runs his hands up and down my thighs and we lay like that for another 10 minutes until I can’t take the pain anymore. I roll off of him and lay my head on his shoulder.

“What do you say, to trying to get a little sleep? It’s going to be a long couple of days. I’ll sit and read to you like we used to, or I can lay here and hold you for a little while.”

“You don’t have to.” Luke says, I glare at him. “If you could hold me, that would be nice.”

“Okay, just let me run to the bathroom and I’ll be back.” I say, getting out of the bed.

Once back in bed, we snuggle up together and I rub Luke’s hair, His body is really tense.

“Just relax, I got you. Everything’s gonna be okay.” I continue to whisper to him until his body relaxes and his breathing evens out.

Once I’m sure he’s asleep, I lay there and have a silent cry. I’m so angry about everything his mother has done to him. What she said to him during our visit, that can’t be the first time she’s said things like that to him. Her words and views seem to be deeply ingrained. He did say that his parents were very traditional, I guess he grew up with very clearly established rolls for men and women. Our relationship is a huge contradiction for him. I’m not doing enough, for him to ever believe that I’ll leave him, I got to step my game up.

Luke wakes up a little over 2 hours later. “Do you want to go back to sleep?” I ask.

“No, I actually feel really good, thanks.” He says, kissing me and pulling me in closer. I can feel something poking me in the lower stomach.

“Good dreams?” I ask, returning his kiss.

“Yeah, I dreamt of you in that white outfit from our wedding night.” He says, kissing my neck.

“You liked that, huh?” I ask. “Well, I bet we can have some fun with it when we get home.”

“Or, we can have some fun without it right now.” Luke says, pulling my top down and kissing my nipples.

“Luke! Do you remember where we are right now?” I ask, with a soft moan.

“I know exactly where we are. The door is locked and I can be quiet, if you can.” He says, before latching onto my breast.

“I’m not sure I can be quiet enough, you’re too skilled.” I say, Luke smiles and switches breasts.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks, thrusting his hips a couple of times.

“Don’t you dare!” I say. Luke laughs and continues. 

We emerge from our room around noon, Juanita looks up from her knitting and says, with a smirk. “Finally rolled out of bed, huh?” I blush and look down.

“Yeah, I had a rough night of sleep.” Luke says, kissing her cheek.

“I’ll make you all some lunch.” Juanita says, putting her knitting down. 

“I got it.” Luke says. “Would you like me to make you anything?”

“No, thank you. I was up with the sun, I’ve already had breakfast and a little lunch. Everyone will be over about 3, for dinner.”

“Okay, Grandma.” Luke gives me a kiss and goes to the kitchen. I sit down and talk to Juanita for a while. “I’m so happy for you and my grandson. It’s so good to see him happy, you saved him Penelope. I was so scared when he came back, I’ve seen what years of service can do. I watched it take my husband, I watched it take my son and law, Luke’s dad and it almost took him. I'm grateful for everything you’ve done for him.”

“I'm grateful for everything he’s done for me. He’s accepted me for me, do you know how impossible that's been for me to find my whole life? The loud, opinionated, headstrong, pushy, colorful independent girl with the Hispanic family that doesn’t look the part at all? Everyone has always tried to change me in one way or another, but he never did. I love him so much and me and the baby are so lucky to have him.” I say, wiping a tear from my eye. Luke walks out and catches me.

“What’s wrong?” He asks. 

“Nothing, I was just telling your grandma how amazing you are and how much I love you.” I say, wrapping my arms around him.

Luke pulls back and kisses my forehead. “Your lunch is ready.”

“Okay, I’m just going to run to the restroom, I’ll be right back.” I say, smiling at the two.

4:00 and everyone’s arrived. Memo pulls me aside and apologizes for what happened the last time with Juan and informs me that he's in rehab. Maria has barely said 2 words to Luke and I. I can’t decide if that’s better or worse than the horrible things that could be pouring from her mouth. I got to hold Jasmine, she’s so much bigger than the last time I saw her, I just can’t help thinking about holding my own baby in my arms. Luke snuggles in next to me and talks to her, making her laugh. If I didn’t know it before, I know it now, Luke’s gonna be a stellar dad. I look up to see Maria looking at us, I smile at her and go back to enjoying my time with Luke and Jasmine.

We gather around the table for the meal Juanita prepared for us. She took my vegetarian diet into consideration and I thank her repeatedly. We talk and laugh, long after our plates are empty. Every time my eyes travel the room, Maria is looking at me and Luke, I really hope she’s not planning on causing a scene.

A couple hours later, I’ve gone upstairs to use the bathroom, when I come out, Maria is standing there. I nearly run into her.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Alvez.” I say, coming to a sudden stop.

“What do you see in him?” I stare at her in confusion, not quite understanding the question.

“Luke. You look at him like you love him. How can you possibly love a man that doesn’t act like a…man?” She asks in complete seriousness. I can only gape at her. “He waits on you hand and foot, that’s supposed to be your job. He’s always telling you how much he loves you and touches you constantly. And the way that he looked at the baby, don’t you think it’s weird for a man to be so enamored with a baby?”

“Um, no.” I say, feeling flustered.

“Luke’s father went to work and paid the bills, I took care of everything else. And when he came back from his years of service, he didn’t cry on my shoulder, he sucked it up, like a man. The only time we kissed and such was behind closed doors as it should be. We didn’t raise Luke like this.”

“I do love him! No offense, I understand that was the way that marriages worked in your time, but women have fought for the right to be seen as equals. We both take care of each other, we both pay the bills, we both take care of the house and we both will take care of the baby. I don’t think that it’s weird at all for Luke to be enamored by baby Jasmine, that just shows me he’s going to be a great dad. I never have to guess how Luke feels about me, because he shows me and tells me all the time, I imagine it would feel lonely and make me feel insecure to only have that expression of love behind closed doors.”

I feel a hand on my back and I startle, turning around. “Hey, I just came to make sure you were okay. You were gone for a while.” Luke says, wrapping his arm around my waist.

“I’m fine, just having a chat with your mom.” I smile.

“I’m trying to understand, Luke, where we went wrong with you.”

“You didn’t go wrong with me, Ma. You and Pop raised me well, I had a great childhood. I saw how hard you worked to take care of everything around the house, Pop and me. Getting up early everyday to pack his lunch and see him off to work. Staying up late sometimes, to get everything done. I saw the struggle. I saw the stress that broke Pop, trying to hold down a steady job after his time in the Army. Struggling to keep his mental health and emotions in check, just to pay the bills and keep a roof over our heads, all because he had to be the man. I don’t want a marriage like that, Ma.” Luke says, tightening his hold on me, I reach around and rub his back. “I tried to come home and not feel, just pretend everything was okay. For me, not feeling was taking enough sleep medicine to knock me out for days, but the pain has to come out sometime, Ma. I knew it wasn’t acceptable for me to cry, because ‘boys don’t cry’, that was drilled into me from an early age, so I punched holes in the walls and broke things. Ma, I’ve moved past that. Penelope helped me to heal and to deal with, feel and express my emotions. Taking care of my family in everyway possible makes me a real man.” Luke finishes, tears are running down my face.

“I never knew you saw any of that, we always tried our best to hide all that from you.” Maria says, looking down. “I’m really glad that you’re happy.”

Luke smiles. “I am.”

“But, I can’t watch you wait on some woman hand and foot, it’s just not right.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Ma. You’re going to be missing out on your grandkid’s life because you can’t let go of your ideas of what manhood is.” Luke turns us around and we walk to our room. I wrap Luke in a bear hug once the door is shut. We stay locked in an embrace for a few minutes before I wipe my eyes and fix my make-up. We go back downstairs and rejoin the festivities.

We give the kids, Priya, Santi, Matt and Alex their presents and watch their eyes light up with joy. We give Ebony Jasmine’s present to open and she really seems to like it when Luke gets down on the floor with her and shakes it for her. I can’t wait until the Christmases to come with our baby boy.

Ebony, Luis and the kids pack up to leave pretty soon after. Ebony thanks us again. I assure her that it’s perfectly fine to bring the kids to our wedding reception next week. We really want them there and we can put them all up at our place, it’s not a problem.

The adults sit around and talk for a while longer, before calling it a night. We say our goodbyes to Memo and Gabriella, with promises to see each other again next week. Once everyone has left, we start to clean up. “We’ve got this, Ms. Ramos and Mrs. Alvez. You cooked for us all, go ahead to bed. Luke and I will get this place cleaned up.” I smile.

“You sure dear?”

“I’m sure, we’ll see you both tomorrow morning. We promise to be up earlier.”

Maria puts the dishes down on the counter, nods and mumbles a quiet ‘goodnight.’ Juanita, gives us each a kiss on the cheek before thanking us and going upstairs. An hour and a half later, we’re showered and in bed. Luke behaves himself tonight, since his mother is right next door.

The next morning, we go downstairs around 8, Juanita is already downstairs and Maria joins in a couple minutes.

We give Juanita two tickets to a Broadway performance and Luke’s mom a new record player, hers had been acting up. We also give them each a mounted copy of the ultrasound that says, ‘it’s a boy!.’ Juanita rushes over and hugs us both. Maria stares at the photo for a while, before wiping at her eyes and putting it aside. We continue to open presents.

Luke and I head home the next morning. Later in the day, we sit down and exchange gifts with each other. I give Luke a fancy new coffee machine, because of all the coffee he drinks, he gives me a spa package to help me relax during pregnancy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's family comes to town the day before their New Year's Eve Wedding Reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! Sorry I left you all hanging, here's another chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter with the Wedding Reception up today, as well.

Two days before New Year’s, Luke and I are headed to the airport to pick everyone up. We arrive just as Memo is loading the luggage in the minivan. Ebony is holding Matt in her arms, while holding Priya’s hand. Juanita is holding Santi’s hand and Gabriella is holding Alex’s hand. Jasmine’s car seat sits on the ground in front of Ebony. 

“What can we do?” I ask, as Luke and I get out of the car. Luis, pokes his head out of the car and says ‘hi.’

“Luis is getting the big kid’s car seats in there. Can Jasmine ride with you guys? There’s not enough room for 5 car seats.”

“Sure, we don’t know how to put the car seat in, so you’ll have to do it.” I say, reaching for Matt, who’s asleep on her shoulder.

Luke steps up next to me and says. “Nuh-uh, I’ll take Matt. Why don’t you help Grandma get in the car?”

I roll my eyes and say. “Fine.” I take Juanita’s arm and Luke take’s Santi’s hand.

The kids are all buckled into their car seat, luggage has all been loaded and I sit in the back seat with Jasmine, watching her sleep. Luke drives us all home.

Everyone stops at our house to drop off Luis, Ebony, the kids and all their stuff. Before transferring Juanita to the minivan and heading for the hotel. Once we get home, we give everyone a tour of the house. Luis and Ebony look exhausted from their day of traveling with 5 kids. Luke and I offer to take the kids over to Emilio’s for a while to give them a chance to relax, they’re so grateful. Ebony nurses Jasmine before showing Luke how to put on the baby sling, of course I have to take pictures.

We get everyone bundled up and we’re ready to walk out the door. Matt puts his arms up to Luke and wants to be carried, Luke adjusts Jasmine in the sling and picks him up, holding him on his hip. I take Santi and Alex’s hands, while Priya walks next to Luke and we’re finally all ready to walk around the corner. After introducing them to everyone, we sit down and eat, we get an assortment of fruit, sandwiches, yogurt and cheese, to share.

Once everyone is done eating and they’re all cleaned up, we agree that baking cookies sounds like fun. We pull chairs over, so that everyone can reach. Luke helps the 2 older kids, cream the butter and work on the wet ingredients. I measure out the dry ingredients and let the toddler twins, pour them in. We put everything in the stand mixer and let it do the mixing. Everyone gets to add a handful of chocolate chips and we scoop the dough into misshapen, uneven clumps and put them in the oven. While the cookies bake, we work on cleaning up. The older 2 are pretty helpful, the 2 little ones are really not as helpful as we lead them to believe. I slip away to take the cookies out of the oven to let them cool a little before we taste them. Once our mess is cleaned up and the dishes are washed, everyone picks out 2 cookies to eat, boxing the rest up to take home.

Luke coaxes Matt to walk back to the house by having him carry the cookies. Ebony and Luis are looking much brighter after their two and a half hours of kid free time. We order pizza for dinner and put on a movie for them to watch. They all fall asleep a little early in front of the tv. I work to get the pullout sofa bed out and made up while the others work to carry sleeping children upstairs.

The adults clean up and chat for a while longer before turning in ourselves. Luke and I are cuddled in bed and I say. “You were so adorable with the kids today.” Luke just smiles. “Carrying Jasmine and Matt to the café. I think that means we can handle more than one.” Luke laughs.

“Maybe, but definitely not 5!” Luke says with wide eyes. “I think we get through the first year with one and then discuss if we want more.”

“I really want more than one.”

“Okay, how about we get through the first year then discuss when’s the right timing for the second? Deal?”

“Deal. You know we can practice the mechanics of making more babies if we’re really quiet.” I say, leaning into kiss Luke. Luke smiles into the kiss and pulls me closer.

I wake up to an empty bed and get up to use the bathroom and throw some clothes on. I head downstairs and make some tea, before going out in search of Luke. I find him on the couch, sleeping on his back, with Matt, sleeping on top of him, cuddled up to his bare chest, Luke’s arm wrapped around him. There’s a pile of board books stacked on the coffee table. I throw my normal rule of leaving Luke alone when he’s sleeping out the window and take a few pictures of the beautiful scene before me. Once I’m done taking photos, I slip out of the room and pull the pocket doors closed, giving them their time to sleep.

I sip my tea for a while, before I hear tiny footsteps on the stairs. I get up to check and see that the other boys are up, I direct them into the kitchen and we work on making pancakes for everyone.

I’ve just about finished eating breakfast with the boys, when Ebony, Luis and Priya come downstairs and poke their heads in the kitchen. We say our good mornings and Ebony apologizes for not realizing that the boys had left the room. Just as she finishes her sentence, a look of panic comes over her face, she gasps, I rush to say. “Matt and Luke are sleeping on the couch in the living room. And let me tell you, the sight is the sweetest.” I say, putting a hand to my chest. “I have pictures, wanna see?” Ebony nods and I show her.

“He’s gonna be such a good dad.” She says to me.

She makes her plate and sits down to eat. Jasmine lets out a cry and she starts to get up. “I’ll get her, you finish eating.” I say to her. 

“She’s probably hungry, there’s a bottle in the fridge, Luis can heat it up, while you get her.” She says, sending a pointed look in his direction. He gets up from his second helping and puts some water on. I go upstairs.

“Hello, Jasmine. It’s okay sweetie, I’m coming to get you.” She stops crying. I scoop her up and can smell her problem. I change her diaper and we go back downstairs. Luke is carrying Matt. Matt has his head buried into his neck. Luke smiles when he sees me and stops. “Good morning.” I say, walking up to him and giving him a kiss.

“Good morning.” Luke says, wrapping his free arm around me. I take in the situation and bask in it. This could be our life in a couple years. Luke with our boy as a toddler and maybe a baby girl, enjoying a quiet morning at home.

“Did you sleep okay?” I ask, as we walk into the kitchen, Luke’s arm still wrapped around my waist.

“Oh my god, Luke. I’m so sorry you had to take care of him in the middle of the night.” Ebony says, taking Matt from his shoulder. “We’re used to them still being in their cribs at home.”

“It’s fine.” Luke says. “I was awake at 4 and I heard a noise, I think a stack of books had fallen. He was in the nursery looking at books, quietly. I convinced him to lay down on the couch with me while we read. He fell back asleep pretty quickly.”

“Thank you, Luke.” Ebony says. Luke waves her off and makes a beeline for the food.

Luis thanks Luke and brings me the heated bottle. He gathers the boys who have finished eating and leaves the kitchen. I take one of the recently empty seats at the island and feed Jasmine. Luke runs his left hand up and down my back as he eats.

“Did you already eat?” Luke asks.

“I did, I ate with Alex and Santi. They helped make the pancakes by the way.” I say brightly.

“You are a brave woman.” Ebony says with a smile and a head shake.

Luke cleans up from our breakfast. Later in the morning we cover the island with newspaper and let the kids paint. Priya and Santi, sit in a chair, shirtless. While Matt and Alex sit right on the island, stripped down to just their diapers. Priya’s excited about having her art hung in her cousin’s nursery.

After painting, it’s time to get everyone washed and dress. Luke and I give the twins a bath in the master bathroom, while Luis and Ebony work on the other 3.

“I can’t believe this will be our life soon.”

Luke laughs. “Thank goodness it’ll only be with one.” Luke says, cleaning the paint from Alex’s stomach.

“What, you don’t want twins?”

“I would be happy with whatever we end up having, but twins are a lot of work.”

“They are. But they’re so cute.” Luke laughs again, blowing a clump of bubbles in Alex’s face, making him laugh hysterically. I take Matt’s ponytail out and I start washing his hair. “You two were the sweetest, snuggled up on the couch this morning. You know I took pictures, right?”

“I figured you did. I knew it must have been you who found us when I saw the doors closed.”

“You’re going to be an amazing dad. Our baby is so lucky.” I say, leaning over to kiss him. Luke rinses Alex’s hair and he pulls the drain. “Why don’t you get their stuff? I’ll get them lifted out of the tub.”

I roll my eyes. “You know I can lift like 25 pounds, right?”

“I know you’re very strong. But, please, can we not put it to the test right now, especially with all the water they splashed on the floor?”

“Fine.” I say as I start to stand.

“Be careful.” Luke says.

“I will.” I say, walking cautiously to the door. I go to the nursery and get a few things to keep the boys busy, then stop by the guest room, asking Ebony for diapers, clothes and whatever she wants me to put in the twin’s hair. I walk back into our bedroom and Luke has both the boys sitting on the floor wrapped in towels. They’re talking about their airplane ride yesterday, I think.

“I’ll get them dressed, if you do their hair.” Luke says. I nod, bringing the items and setting them down. “I don’t really know how to put their diapers on.” Luke says, looking embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get plenty of practice.” I say, laying Matt on the towel on the floor and putting his diaper on. Luke lays Alex down and copies me. “There you go, your first diaper change, done.” I lean over and kiss him. Matt stretches for the shape sorter. I grab it and pick him up, taking him to the bed to do his hair. “Luke, I forgot the comb and stuff, can you bring it to me, please.” Luke drops the things off with a kiss.

I put his hair in French braids and send him to Luke to get dressed. Alex comes to the edge of the bed and I lift him and set him between my legs, giving him French braids as well.

The boys are ready and dressed and looking at books. Luke says. “Why don’t you lay down and rest for a little while. You’ve been going all morning.” He says, giving me a kiss.

“I’m a little tired, but I’m okay.” I say

“Please? I don’t want you to overdo it. We’ve already gotta get the baking and cooking done this afternoon for the reception tomorrow. I know you want to spend time with my family, but I also want you to take care of you.” He says, holding my hand.

“Okay. I’ll lay down for a little while, but I want you to come and get me when Juanita and the others get here.” Luke bends down and kisses my forehead. 

I open my eyes and look at the clock, 12:38. I listen and don’t hear anything. The house sounds too quiet. I get up and go downstairs. I finally find Luke in the kitchen gathering baking supplies.

“Hey.” I say, hugging him from behind, burying my face in his back. “Where is everybody?”

“They all decided to go out and do some sightseeing, they took my truck.”

“I wanted to see them. You didn’t wake me up.”

“I was going to wake you, but Grandma told me not to.” Luke says, turning in my arms. “She said you need your sleep. I’m sorry. They’ll be back around 6, I told them I’d have dinner ready.”

“I guess.” I say, tilting my head up and nuzzling into his neck.

“You ready to get to work, or do you need some time to wake up?”

“Some time.” I say, inhaling his scent, just standing in his arms for a bit.

We get everything we can, prepped and ready for tomorrow- cookies, cupcakes, mini cheesecakes, fruit tarts, deviled eggs, mini quiche, bread, meatballs, pasta salad, cheese, veggies and fruit. Tomorrow we’ll get the sandwiches and roll-ups done. We take my car and store some things in the refrigerator at Emilio’s. Once we’re back, Luke convinces me to relax while he gets dinner ready to go in the oven. I’ve fallen down the rabbit hole of Pinterest when Luke comes in. He sits next to me and we cuddle together, looking at everything baby.

“I want to do cloth diapers, what do you think?” I say, looking up at him.

“How different are they from disposable? Are they easy to change?”

“Here, I’ll show you.” I say, pulling up the cloth diapers I had bookmarked on my phone. “Diaper changes wouldn’t be more difficult. I’d want to do the all-in-one diapers. They’d be more work, though, disposing of the waste, washing them, snapping the inserts back in, after. He’s gonna go through so many diapers, I feel so bad sending them all to sit in a landfill. But I don’t know, maybe it’s too much to add, on top of everything else.”

“I don’t really have a preference either way. I don’t know anything about diapers, I just changed my first one this morning.” Luke says with a shrug and a smile. “If you feel strongly about doing cloth, we can use them. I can’t imagine it’s really that time consuming to take care of them, I’m sure we’ll just need to fall into a rhythm.”

“Thank you, Luke, for being so laid back.” I say as I turn to kiss him. Our kissing is interrupted by a knock at the door. I huff and lay my head on Luke’s shoulder, he chuckles.

“I’ll go finish up dinner.” He says, standing up, taking my hand, pulling me up. He gives me one more kiss in the doorway, before going to the kitchen. I answer the door, greeting everyone and welcoming them inside. Jasmine starts fussing in her car seat, while everyone’s getting their coats off and I pick her up.

“Did you have a good nap, dear?” Juanita asks.

“I did. I was sorry I missed you all earlier.”

“Well, we’re here now. Something smells good.” She leans in close, like she’s telling a secret. “Is Luke really cooking dinner?”

“Yes?” I say with a chuckle.

“Is it gonna be edible.”

“Yes, it’s gonna be really good. He’s become quite the culinary master.” I say with a wink. “Just wait and see.” I laugh. Ebony comes to take Jasmine from my arms. “I don’t mind, I can hold her for a while longer.” I say.

“I want to nurse her before we sit down to eat. You can have her back later.” She says.

Luis takes the kids upstairs for potty, diapers and handwashing. Luke comes out a couple minutes later and tells us that dinner is ready. We get the table set and everyone takes a seat, Luis comes back with the kids. Vegetarian lasagna, fresh bread that we made earlier, salad for the adults and caramelized, roasted squash for the kids. Everyone is in disbelief that Luke cooked dinner and that he made it all himself.

“Looks like you need to step your game up.” Ebony says to Luis.

“Thanks a lot Luke. You always were an over achiever.” Luis says to Luke. Everyone laughs.

Ebony and Luis offer to clean up after the kids go to bed. We all move to the living room to talk and visit. Matt brings Luke a book and asks him to read it. Luke quietly reads to him, while Matt snuggles into his lap. The women all let out a collective ‘awe.’ He gets down and comes back with 3 more books in his hands, his parents try to deter him, but Luke waves them off. Halfway through the 3rd book, Matt falls asleep in Luke’s arms. I take another photo of the cuteness and show off the photo I snapped of the two of them this morning.

“You’re gonna have to come home with us, Luke. Now can you work your magic on the rest of them?” Ebony jokes.

Ebony and Luis take the brood upstairs to put them to sleep. I get to spend some time with Jasmine, who’s wide awake. 


	7. New Year's Day Wedding Reception

The morning of our wedding reception, Luke wakes me up with his talented tongue. I return the favor and we lazily make love. We don’t leave our room until 11. I try not to feel guilty about being a bad host. I think, if there were a day to be selfish, the day of our wedding reception should be it.

We get the last of the food ready. I work on getting showered and dressed while Memo and Luke pick up the food stored at the café. Luke joins me when I’m almost ready, showers and puts his dress pants and button up shirt on.

JJ, Henry and Will are the first to arrive, followed by a steady stream of guests. Hotchner shows up, shockingly. Luke said he invited him, but neither of us expected him to show. He brings his son Jack, he, Priya and Santi form a cute little gang. 

Eddie makes an appearance for an hour or so, it seems he’s finally ready to bury the hatchet. Raphie spends some time glaring at Luke, until Ivonne pulls him to the corner and gives him a talking to, he’s much more pleasant after. Carlos comes by, bubbling with excitement for us. Manny and his partner, along with their two kids, come by for a very short time. It was so good to see them all, I’m bummed that I don’t see my nieces very often, but I make the most of this visit and try to spend as much time with them as possible.

We spend the first 45 minutes or so, mingling and greeting everyone. JJ gives a heartfelt speech and Carlos gives a more lighthearted speech. Juanita talks about how happy she is that we found each other and the change in Luke, since we’ve known each other, how she knew all along that we would wind up together.

A photo of my parents flashes up on the screen and Luke puts his arm around my waist. “I don’t want to dampen the mood, after all, this is a celebration. But I think it’s important to honor our parents who couldn’t be here to celebrate with us. My mom, Margret Garcia, I keep her memory alive with my baking, so as your having a cupcake or cookie, send a thank you up to her. My father Emilio Garcia, who showed unconditional love to a little girl that was not his own. I miss them everyday.” Luke pulls me in close and kisses my head.

Luke sniffs a couple times and blows out a breath. A photo of his father flashes on the screen. “My father, Anthony Alvez, couldn’t be here today.” He stops and clears his throat. “We shared so many laughs as a child, I’m sad that our child won’t get to experience his infectious happiness and humor. I may not have become the traditional man he raised me to be, but I hope that he would be proud of who I am.” 

“He most definitely is!” Juanita says, leaving no room for argument.

Luke wipes away the couple of tears that escaped and I rub his back.

“Here’s a slide show of a celebration of me and Luke’s love.” I say, starting the video and the song ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love With You’ begins to play. Photos of Luke and I, from when we were friends cycle through, I include the photos of the postcards that Luke broke protocol to send and a collage of the collection of red roses, I received while he was gone. The pictures that JJ took at City Hall, before our wedding, and the professional wedding photos, Amy took after. And a few candid shots from our honeymoon.

The music changes to ‘At Last’ and our first 9 week ultrasound picture flashes on the screen. We intermingle the professional pregnancy photos that Amy took and some candids. We show our 16 week ultrasound pic and end with Luke and I making surprised faces, holding a sign that says, ‘It’s a boy!’

“We're so happy you all could be here to celebrate with us! These last 9 months have been a whirlwind with no signs of slowing down. I've done slow, traditional relationships before. In the sense that they all wanted me to be more demure and less opinionated, it never worked out, obviously.” I laugh. “This is the first and only relationship that ever felt right, probably partly because I’ve been free to be me, the whole time. I've never fallen so fast and so hard for anyone, I'm not even sure that I was ever in love before Luke. This is it. This is how I want to spend the rest of my life, with Luke, Roxy and our baby, and maybe a couple more.” I wink at Luke.

“We’ll talk about more kids.” Luke chuckles. “My relationship experience was nonexistent. After serving for 10 years in the Army, I was damaged and emotionally crippled. I didn’t let anyone in, I had built a pretty tall wall around myself, but Penelope somehow managed to basically take a sledgehammer to it. I figured, any woman strong enough to completely decimate such a well-constructed wall, was a woman I needed to know. She’s shown me love, kindness and unconditional acceptance, something I never thought I could get outside of my family….and Roxy.” Luke chuckles and turns to me, taking my hands. “I love you more than I can articulate, more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone. I will spend the rest of my life, thankful for your persistence and strong will, because without those, we wouldn’t be here right now. I will cherish and take care of you forever, you are my one and only.” Luke leans in to kiss me and we get a little carried away.

I pull away, swiping at my lipstick and say. “Everyone help yourself to treats. Thanks again for joining us this evening. You all are welcome to stay and ring in the new year with us, we’ll make some food later. Oh, and Luke and I will have our first dance, feel free to join.”

Luke leads me to the middle of the room and Carlos plays ‘Maybe, I’m Amazed’ by Paul McCartney. We start off with a slow dance that builds in energy with Luke spinning and dipping me. Just like our relationship, there is never a dull second of the dance and I love every minute of it. The dance ends to a round of applause and hoots and hollers.

We dance for a couple more songs. We sit down to take a breather and Luke gets us a snack to share. I’m leaning on Luke’s shoulder when ‘Heroes’ by David Bowie comes on. I break into a huge smile and can’t help but sing along. Luke watches me with a smile on his face the whole time. “Wow, obviously a favorite.” Luke says, applauding my performance. “I had no idea.”

“It was a song I remember hearing a lot when I was growing up, my mom was obsessed. It was released the year I was born, I think that means something.”

“Maybe.” Luke says, kissing me.

We talk, laugh, sing and dance the night away. I give tours of the nursery for anyone who wants to see, it’s still a work in progress. Luke painted the walls a very pale teal. We’ve got a gray dresser, crib, changing table and bookcase. I moved the paintings that the kids did into the room, ready to be framed and hung up.

Luke’s family, JJ, Will, Henry, Carlos, Raphie, Ivonne and Phil are the last ones left. Juanita’s watching movies with the kids in the living room. She was very persistent about ‘letting us young people enjoy our night.’ Luke and I made tacos and all the adults are currently gathered around the dining room table eating and talking.

We get on the topic of plans for the coming year.

“So, Penelope, you’re planning to go back to school and continue to run a coffee shop with a newborn? That’s a lot. You’re brave, girl.” Ebony says.

“Thanks, but I won’t be doing it all alone. My brothers will help with the shop too.” I smile at Carlos and Raphie. “And Luke’s taken a desk job, so he’ll be around.”

“I’m gonna miss you out there.” Phil says, to Luke.

“I’m gonna miss you too, I’m gonna miss the chase, the action.” Luke says. “But, you know how miserable I was on that last mission.” Luke says, pulling me in and kissing my head.

“Yeah, I remember.” Phil grins. “I never thought I’d see the day that you would settle down, man.”

“I never did either.” Luke chuckles.

“I never did either.” Luis says. “He was always so single mindedly focused on joining the Army after graduation, he hardly dated at all in high school. He was so oblivious to all the girls drooling after him.”

“Pft, he still is.” I mumble.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luke asks, turning toward me.

“It means you have no idea how hot you are, sweetie.” JJ, Ivonne and Ebony nod their heads. “There are women throwing themselves at you and drooling over you, everywhere we go.”

“No, they’re not.” Luke counters.

“Sonya at the farmer’s market. At the college, while you were reading, waiting for me, there was a girl who couldn’t keep her eyes off you. Every time we literally go anywhere.”

“I don’t believe it.”

“There was a woman eating with a guy whose eye kept wandering when we all went to lunch.” Carlos chimes in. 

“The receptionist on the 3rd floor. Haven’t you ever wondered why she’s on our floor so much?”

“It’s because the fridge on her floor is full.” Luke says.

“Funny, how the fridge wasn’t full when you were gone for 3 months.” Phil says.

“Whatever, man.” Luke waves him off.

“Why are you starting in the spring semester, why not start in fall? Gabriela asks, saving Luke from more teasing.

“I only have a little over a year of school to complete, thought it was best to just get it over with.” I say, praying that she doesn’t ask any more questions.

“Why do you only have a little over a year left?” She follows up.

“I went to Cal Tech a couple years, right after high school, I uh, dropped out.” I finish, head hung.

“Good for you for going back to finish.” Gabriella finishes, I breathe a sigh of relief. We continue to talk and laugh into the night. 

We ring in the new year with sparkling apple juice. Everyone heads home around 12:30 with strict orders to call when they get home. Once we’ve got word that everyone has made it home, we go to bed. We’re so tired that we both go right to sleep. I wake up around 7 and Luke is already awake.

“Did you sleep long?” I ask.

“Yeah, I woke up a few minutes before you. What are you doing up, you’ve haven’t slept long?” Luke asks.

“I don’t know, my body’s just used to getting up early, I guess.”

“You should sleep some more, yesterday was a busy day.”

“You should too.” I say, nuzzling into his neck and closing my eyes.

“I got close to 6 hours, that’s a good night’s sleep for me. I’ll probably get up in the next hour, for when the kids get up, let Luis and Ebony sleep in.”

“That’s very sweet of you.” I say, kissing his neck. He hums and I suck on his neck.

“This is a nice way to wake up.” Luke says, holding onto the back of my head. I work my mouth down and give him a couple of nips near his collarbone.

“Is it?” I whisper, flicking my tongue out to circle his nipple. He hisses in pleasure.

We spend some time exploring each other’s bodies with mouths and hands. Removing each other’s clothes. I can’t help bit moan with every thrust.

“You know I love to hear you, but we gotta be quiet right now. Remember?” He says in between kisses.

“I’m trying, you’re just too good.” I say. Luke moves his hand from my breasts and grabs a hold of my ass. He starts to thrust harder and faster. He continues to kiss me as I moan into his mouth.

“I’m so close.” Luke says. “Can you stay quiet, if I stop kissing you?”

“I’ll try.” I say, as his mouth moves to my breast, his tongue circling the nipple before sucking. That’s all it takes, as my orgasm overtakes me. I put my head in the crook of his neck and bite his shoulder. Luke comes inside me. He wraps his arms around me and I lay on him for a few minutes, before rolling to the side, taking Luke with me.

“I’m gonna have so many bruises.” Luke says. “Who knew you were a biter?” Luke chuckles.

I shrug a shoulder, mumble a sorry and look down, feeling embarrassed for marking him up. “Hey, Penelope.” He says, pausing, probably waiting for me to look at him. I look up and he kisses me. “I’m okay with it.” He says with a shrug. “As long as we keep it to the areas that are covered by clothes.” Luke says, rolling me to my back and kissing me. “I thought it was hot. Anything else you want to try, feel free.” Luke finishes. Giving me a light bite on my shoulder. I gasp and smile. He props a few pillows behind my head before working his way down my body. I can feel his hardness again, poking into me and running down my body. He spends some time on my breasts before continuing downward. His mouth works my folds and clit, I open my eyes to look down at him and see him working himself.

“That is so hot!” I moan. He looks up at me and winks. I come and Luke continues to lap at my folds through my orgasm. He lays beside me and I turn to my side, as he continues to lazily stroke himself. He comes a few minutes later all over my thighs.

I fall into and orgasm induced sleep and wake again around 10:30. Luke must have cleaned me up after I fell asleep. I take a quick shower and throw on some clothes, going in search of Luke. He’s in the living room, I stand in the doorway and take in the scene. Luke is sitting on the couch, feeding Jasmine. Matt sits next to him, naming the things in a picture book and asking, ‘what’s that?’ for the things he doesn’t. Priya is stretched on the floor drawing, Alex and Santi are building with squishy baby blocks. This could be our life if I convince him to have more. He really is good with them.

“You gonna come in?” Luke asks, everyone turns toward the doorway and looks at me.

I smile and say, “Good morning, I was just taking in the view. You sure you don’t want 5 kids?” I ask, sitting next to him. “You’re really good.” Luke sits Jasmine up and burps her.

“We’ll see what happens.” Luke says, leaning closer to me, I lean in and give him a morning kiss. Matt starts to tap Luke’s arm. Luke and I pull apart and he looks down at him.

“What’s this, Luke?” He asks.

“It’s a pineapple.”

“No.” Matt counters.

“That’s what it looks like from the outside. That’s the skin, like the peel of a banana. We cut it up and only eat the inside that’s yellow.”

“Oh.” Matt says, my heart melts at his patient explanation.

“Did you guys eat already?” I ask.

“Yeah, we had cereal….”

“And bananas.” Matt yells, pointing at the banana in the book. “And grapes.” He continues, finding those as well.

“That’s right.” Luke says, putting a hand on his head and smiling wide.

“Well, I’ll just go find some breakfast.” I say, standing up.

“We’ll be here.” Luke says, I bend down to give him another kiss, before leaving the room.

After I eat, I join Luke in the living room again. Jasmine is asleep in Luke’s arms and Matt has gone off to play with his brothers.

“You really are amazing with them.” I say, cuddling up to him. Luke shrugs. “I can’t wait till I’m holding him in my arms” I say, rubbing my stomach.

“I know.” Luke says, nuzzling into my neck. “We’re almost halfway there, right? I’m getting some good practice, I had to change her and the boy’s diapers this morning.”

“How did it go?” I ask.

“Not bad. I was unprepared to clean her up, but I managed.”

“You’re so nice to let them sleep in. I love you!” I say.

“So, I had a thought about naming our boy.” Luke says.

“What are you thinking?” I ask.

“What if we named him Emilio, after your dad? Listening to your brothers and you and seeing how all your faces just light up when you talk about him, I can tell what a wonderful person and outstanding father he was.” Luke says.

“Are you sure? You wouldn’t want to name him after your dad or think of a name all his own?”

“I’m sure, if you’re okay with it.”

“Of, course. Thank you so much Luke, you don’t know how much this means to me.” I say, tears streaming down my face. “Looks like you have a name now, little one.” I say to my stomach. “Hello, Emilio!”


	8. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Luke get a big surprise. Luke deals with some big emotions.

We play host to Luke’s family through the weekend, before they fly back to New York. Life returns to normal. The house seems quieter without four little sets of feet running around. The idea of having lots of kids has settled over me and isn’t going away.

Luke and I both return to work Monday morning, he has dinner waiting for me when I get home. Tuesday morning, I volunteer at the animal shelter, before going into work. Luke works late that night, I’m in bed when he gets home. He strips down and does his nightly talk and story with Emilio, before I go to sleep. Wednesday, Luke and I go in a little late, I go to my spin class and he works out before he drops me off at work and drives to work himself. Thursday morning, Luke is gone before I get up, he leaves me a note.

I went into work a little early, so I can take off

early tomorrow. You were sleeping so peacefully,

I didn’t want to wake you. I’ll probably stay a little

late, I’ll pick dinner up on the way home.

I love you! Have a good day!

Luke

Friday afternoon, Luke picks me up and we go to the College bookstore to pick up my textbooks for the two classes I’m taking. Next, we head to the clinic for our 20 week appointment.

Dr. Wade greets us and asks how our holidays were. I gush about spending it with Luke’s family and hanging out with the kids.

“Your blood work from your last appointment all looks good. Your hormone levels were elevated.”

I gasp, grabbing Luke’s hand. “What does that mean?” I rush to ask.

“Nothing bad.” She assures. “Well, I guess it depends on your perspective. It could mean nothing, just a blip, or it could mean that your pregnant with twins.”

“Twins? Wouldn’t we have seen another baby on the two ultrasounds, so far?” Luke asks.

“Not necessarily. Sometimes twins are good at hiding. I’m going to send you all to the imaging center after this, we’ll have one of our technicians do a more thorough ultrasound.” We nod. “So, how have you been feeling?” I go through the rest of the exam in a fog.

We finally finish with Dr. Wade and go to the imaging clinic on the first floor, Luke hasn’t said much of anything. “You okay?” I ask.

“I’m fine.” He says with a tight-lipped smile.

A nurse calls my name and I stand, Luke continues to sit there, staring into space. “Do you want to come back with me, Luke?” I ask.

“Oh, yeah.” He says, standing up. We follow the nurse to a room.

The technician starts the ultrasound. He moves the wand around for a while before pausing.

“There they are. There’s the second baby. He’s pretty well hidden there, behind his brother. He’s a little smaller.” I look up at Luke and he’s staring at the screen, expressionless. He moves the wand around more and says. “There’s a better view of him, he looks to be healthy.” I smile at Luke and take his hand, he glances at me and turns his eyes back to the screen. We’re sent on our way with more photos.

After the ultrasound, I have my grief support group. Because the appointment was so long, I miss out on dinner, I’ll just have to survive on the snacks in my bag. Luke drives me to the community center in silence. The only thing he says is that he’ll be back to pick me up later. I think we both can use some time to process the news we just got. But it doesn’t seem right to cancel the group, when this is a lifeline for some people.

Luke picks me up, after riding in silence for half the ride, I ask. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine. Just tired, it’s been a long day.”

“So, that was big news, huh? I wasn’t expecting that.” I say. Luke just hums. I decide to leave him alone for a bit, he obviously needs some time. We get home and I shower and get ready for bed. I lay in bed for a while, waiting for Luke to have his nightly talk and story with the baby, well babies, but he doesn’t come. I turn to my other side and silently cry myself to sleep.

Luke’s not in bed when I wake up, in fact it looks like he didn’t even come to bed. I lay in bed for a while, before washing my tear streaked face and going downstairs. Luke is asleep on the couch, the ultrasound pictures laying on the coffee table. I make myself a cup of tea and grab a banana. I head back upstairs, so I don’t wake him. I head in to work an hour later.

I come home to an empty house, Luke and Roxy are gone. I try to call Luke, but it just rings, before going to voicemail. I make us both dinner and sit and read for a while. Luke finally comes home an hour later.

“I made us dinner. I was waiting for you to eat.” I get up from the couch, smiling at him.

“Thanks, but I’m not hungry.” Luke says.

“Okay.” I say with a shrug, walking to the kitchen. I dish myself some food and Luke comes in to feed Roxy. “Where did you guys go? I tried to call you.”

Luke keeps his head down and says. “We went for a run.” He puts Roxy’s dish down and says. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

I finish my dinner and read for a while longer in the living room, before heading up to bed. Luke’s not in the room, so I go searching for him. I find him sitting on the floor in the nursery with his back against the dresser. There are photos scattered on the floor in front of him.

“Hey.” I say.

Luke wipes at his eyes quickly, sniffs and says. “Hey. Did you need something?”

“I just came to check on you. You’ve been avoiding me since the ultrasound. Are you unhappy about the twins? Did I do something wrong?” I ask, still standing in the doorway.

Luke shakes his head, looking up at me with red eyes, before looking back down. “You didn’t do anything.” He mumbles.

“Then what is it? Is it the babies?” I ask, putting my hands on my stomach. Luke shrugs. “Talk to me Luke, I’m scared. You’ve barely looked at me or said a word to me.”

“I don’t know if I can handle two.” Luke says.

“Are you worried about the work of taking care of twins? We can get help, I can hold off on school.”

“It’s not the work. It’s raising two boys. At Christmas time, my mother told me it was only a matter of time before you left me for a ‘real man’ and she was sure to remind me, how much I was going to screw up our son. Now there’s two boys.”

“Your mom was wrong, Luke.” I say, walking over to him. “I’m not going anywhere, ever! You’re not going to screw up our son, you’re going to show our son how to be kind, caring, loving, helpful, polite. He’ll get his worth from his character, from the type of person he is, not from how far he can throw a ball, how many fights he’s been in or how many girls he’s slept with.”

“When I think back to my childhood, it was a happy one. My dad was a great man, he was just a product of the time and the culture. I feel torn, I know the way that I was raised was unhealthy. I’m happy with the person I’ve become, but what if I regress? What if all those ingrained ways surface?”

“We’re both going to mess up sometimes. I’m sure sometimes those old ways will come back up, but I’ll be there to gently remind you about how much you’ve grown.” I say.

“I’m sorry.” Luke says, kissing my stomach. “I’m happy about the twins, I promise. I just got in my own head.” Luke says. 

“It’s okay. Are you ready to go to bed?” I ask, Luke gathers the photos from the floor and stands up.

“I’m sorry, I neglected you and our babies for the past day.” Luke says, giving me a kiss. “I owe them two stories tonight for missing out on last night. Why don’t you go lay down, I’ll pick a couple of books and be right in.”

“Okay.” I say, leaving the room. I’m still worried about him, but there’s not much more I can do than reassure him, hopefully, that’s enough.

Luke joins me in bed, shortly. He puts the books on the nightstand before stripping down. He climbs into bed and kisses me for a few minutes. “I love you.” He says, I smile at him.

He helps me prop up on a ton of pillows and lays in my lap, talking to our boys.

“So, there’s two of you in there, huh? I hope that this isn’t a glimpse at the sort of mischief we can expect from you two.” He chuckles. “I’m so happy to learn about both of you. I’m so sorry I didn’t come for our nightly talk last night. Sometimes Papa gets confused about who he is, but luckily Mama’s here,” Luke looks up, making eye contact with me, “to help him remember. Four more months till I get to see you two. Are you going to look more like Mama or Papa? And, we’ll have to think of another name, Mama and I will get to work on that.”

“Anthony.” Luke looks up at me questioningly. “Emilio and Anthony, we’ll name them after our dads.”

“Well, Mama’s got it all figured out, like usual, Emilio and Anthony. I can’t wait to see you two, I love you. Tonight, we’ll read two books to make up for the story I missed last night. You boys ready?”

I run my fingers through Luke’s hair as he reads The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Brown Bear, Brown Bear, What Do You See? Luke finishes the stories, says goodnight and gives my stomach two kisses, before coming up to lay next to me.

“I'm sorry I let my fears get the best of me. I wasn’t there for you, I never want that to be the case.” Luke says

“I was fine with the news, for the most part. I got scared when I didn’t get any indication on how you felt. It’s okay for you to be scared, I just want you to talk to me and not shut me out.”

“I’ll try to remember that. It’s hard to completely break the patterns that I grew up with. In my household, we didn’t talk about our feelings and I definitely wasn’t allowed to tell anyone that I was scared.”

“I’ll try to remember that, and not take it personally. You’re in a safe place now. You don’t have to either bottle your emotions up or cry in the nursery alone.” Luke breaks eye contact at that, I stroke the side of his face and say, in a softer voice. “You can share however you’re feeling, I’m not going anywhere. In fact, it makes me love you more, sharing feelings, helps me feel more connected.” Luke nods, still not meeting my eye. “Do you want to just go to sleep? I bet you’re probably pretty emotionally exhausted.” I conclude.

“Yeah, good night.” Luke says, giving me a kiss, before snuggling into the crook of my neck. I hold him, rubbing his back until he goes to sleep. I predict a rough night ahead in terms of sleep and I’m not disappointed. I stay awake for the first couple of hours, I sooth him back to sleep when he starts to mumble.

I’m just drifting off when he starts to breathe heavily, I can feel his heart racing from where we’re pressed against each other. I talk to him and get him calmed again. I go to sleep and am awakened at 2 in the morning by Luke yelling. I shush him and pull him tighter. His heart is racing and he’s breathing too fast.

“You’re okay, Luke. You’re home. The danger is in the past, it was just a dream. Slow your breathing down, you’re having a panic attack. Breathe with me.” He still continues to pant and gasp. I roll him to his back and prop myself on my elbow, calling his name. “Luke. You’re at home in bed, look around.” He darts his eyes around the room. “See? Now, let’s breathe together. Breathe in, hold it and breathe out.” We breathe together for a few minutes. Luke still has a look of panic in his eyes. “You’re doing really good, Luke! Keep breathing.” I encourage. We breathe together for another 5 or so minutes before his breathing slows, he closes his eyes and a tear runs down the side of his face. His breath hitches and I remind him to keep breathing. Luke reaches over and pulls me on top of him, I barely have time to get my knees under me to support my stomach. He holds me tight and continues to breathe deeply, his heart is still beating fast.

After a couple of minutes, he comes back to himself, and releases his hold. “Sorry, this position is probably not good for you or the babies.”

I sit myself up with my hands on either side of his head and say. “We’re okay.” Before leaning down to kiss him. We kiss for a couple minutes, before sitting myself up, still straddling his hips. Luke’s hands go to my hips, holding me in place. “I think I’m going to go for a run, clear my head.”

“You sure? It’s almost 3 in the morning.” I ask.

“Yeah, I’m not going to be able to calm down, laying here. I need to get up and get moving. I’ll take Roxy with me and I’ll come back to bed. Okay?” Luke asks, sitting himself up and wrapping his arms around me. “One of them just kicked me.” Luke says after a couple minutes.

“You felt that?” I ask with a smile.

“Yeah.” Luke smiles. “I guess they’re not happy about being woken up at 3 in the morning.” Luke puts his hands on the sides of my stomach and says. “Sorry, guys.” Luke lifts me from his lap and sets me on the bed. “I’ll be back.” He says, leaning in to kiss me. “Try to go back to sleep.” I nod. “I love you.” He says, before getting up to find some clothes. I lay down as I watch him get ready.

He comes over the bedside and crouches down, putting his hand on my neck and resting his forehead against mine. “I’m going to be okay. Thank you for helping me through that. Try to get some more sleep. I’ll be back.” He kisses me one more time, before standing and leaving the room. My mind races with thoughts about what just happened. This was the first time I’ve ever seen him have a panic attack. I hope he’s really as okay as he says. I hope this won’t make him pull away again, although he sought out comfort from me, it’s not likely.

I wonder what sorts of things he was made to do, made to witness while he was serving. Then I realize, it’s probably best not to think too much about that. He did take my suggestion about starting therapy. He contacted the VA and has his first appointment next week. I hope that having someone to talk through his experiences with will bring him some peace.

I’m still awake when Luke comes back and strips down, pressing his cold body against my back, making me shiver. “Sorry.” He says, kissing my shoulder. “Go back to sleep.” 

I do drift back off to sleep and wake hours later, feeling much better. Luke’s hand is rested on my stomach and he’s breathing deeply, like he’s sleeping. Luke takes in a deep breath, as if just waking up and kisses my ear. “Good morning” He breathes into my ear.

“Good morning.” I say, wiggling in a little closer to him and he moans. His hands explore my body and he enters me from behind. We make love slowly before getting up to start our day.


	9. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Penelope's progression through pregnancy.

Week 21, Luke and I have a talk about if it’s still feasible for me to go back to school, knowing that we’re having twins now. He assures me that we’ll figure out making it work. I’ll likely take evening or weekend classes, or a mix of both in the Fall. Deciding that I’ll stay home with the babies during the day, while Luke works.

This is my last week fulltime at the shop. I have one more check in with my brothers about how scheduling will work.

We get another crib and work on getting the nursery set up for two. We do some research on equipment, like car seats, highchairs and a double stroller.

Luke has his first therapy session on Thursday night after work. He comes home looking exhausted. We order dinner and spend the night cuddled on the couch, Luke’s head on my chest.

Week 22, my first week of school. I have classes Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Monday is my long day, with my English class and my Computer Science Class and Lab, taking me into the early afternoon. Luke packs me a lunch with a cute little note for my first day. I love him so much.

I work at the shop about 3 days, for shorter shifts as well. Luke worries it’ll be too much, school, homework, working at the shop and carrying twins, I assure him that if it seems like too much I’ll cut back. My assurances don’t quite sooth him, he knows my habit to push myself too hard. We finally agree that if he sees me pushing myself too hard, I’ll listen and do and honest assessment.

Week 23, Tuesday, I volunteer at the animal shelter, before going into work for the afternoon. I have dinner ready for Luke when he gets home. I work on homework while he gives me a foot massage. Wednesday, when I get home from work, there’s a package in the mail from Ebony. I wait for Luke to get home, before we open it together. There’s a ton of twin outfits in the box, from newborn to 18 months, with the promise of more to come

“That was so nice of her.” I say, holding up two pairs of denim overalls.

“It was. I guess we don’t need to do any clothes shopping now.”

“Have you met me?” I laugh. “I love clothes and baby clothes are just so little and sweet and cute.”

“But we need to stick to our budget.” Luke counters.

“You’re right.” I say, glumly.

“How about after our appointment next week we go to the consignment shop you like so much?”

“We don’t have to. Ebony sent us more than enough.” I say.

“I want you to be happy, I don’t want you to feel deprived. Our budget isn’t that tight. We were going to spend some money on clothes, anyway.” 

“Thanks, Luke, that sounds nice.” I say, leaning in to kiss him.

Luke carries the box upstairs and we spend some time putting all the clothes away.

Weeks 24 and 25 I’m 6 months. We have our 24 week appointment and Dr. Wade tells me that I’m still on the lower end for weight gain. I don’t know how that’s possible. I feel like I’m getting bigger by the day. It’s so hard to look in the mirror and see such drastic changes to my body. I’ve always been pretty confident in my own skin, I’ve never been skinny and learned to accept and embrace my size towards the end of my 20’s. But this is unchartered territory for me. I just have to remind myself of the work my body is doing and commit to continuing to eat right and keep up my workout routine, during the rest of the pregnancy and after.

Luke and I stop at the consignment shop after our appointment. I get a few new things for myself as well as for our boys. Luke even finds a couple things he thinks that they need.

The following week we celebrate our first Valentine’s Day together. Luke gives me red roses and a small box of chocolates. He takes me out to a fancy restaurant and we dance the night away.

Weeks 26 and 27, life gets a little busier. We start our childbirth class on Tuesday nights. I evaluate how I’m feeling and decide that it’s time to drop down to two days at the shop. Luke is impressed with my ability to listen to my body and not feel like I have to do it all.

Emilio and Anthony are very active. They generally give me a few hours at night before their partying again. They do calm during Luke’s nightly talks and story time and during our morning talks on the way to school. I have a constant back ache, Luke gives me a back massage, every night before bed.

Weeks 28 and 29, I’m 7 months. Dr. Wade is still on me about my below average weight gain. I don’t know what else to do, I’m seriously eating like 10 times a day. I go on a mission to add more fat to my diet. I feast on avocados, whole milk yogurt, cheese, as much peanut butter as I can stand and more nuts and seeds. 

I’ve talked to my teachers about the possibility of going into early labor and missing the last few weeks of class. They’ve been very understanding and accommodating, we’ve worked out a plan. I can join my computer science classes remotely and take my final off site in a pinch, although ideally, he would want me to take the exam in the lab. For my English class, as long as I follow the syllabus and get the readings done, we can work out taking the final. 

Weeks 30 and 31, I’m on Spring break for the next couple of weeks. We’ve made a few trips to the store to pick up everything we need, blankets, bottles, diapers, wipes. I’m trying to get as much done at home as I can, in preparation for the babies. The changing table is stocked up. Their bookshelves are tidy and all their clothes are organized by size and season.

I get our hospital bags packed. Because who knowns when’s the next time I’ll have so much time on my hands. It’s a hard decision of what outfits to bring for the babies to come home from the hospital in. 

I’ve also spent some of spring break crafting. I’ve worked on my scrapbook I started while Luke was away. I’ve made a wall hanging to go above each boy’s crib as well.

Luke pushed for me to relax and get some rest during spring break as well. Thursday night I’m being woken up from a nap on the couch.

“Hey.” Luke says. “Good to see you taking it easy. Have you eaten dinner?” He asks, sitting next to me on the couch.

“No.” I say, blinking, and rubbing my eyes.

“How about I make us a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner?” Luke says.

“That sounds good, thanks.” I yawn.

“Do you want me to sit here with you while you wake up for a few minutes?”

“Yes, please.” I say, as Luke pulls me into his side. “How was your session tonight?” I ask.

“It was really good. Dr. James wants you to be involved if you’re up for it. He’d like you to come to my session next week.”

“Sure, anything.” I say. “I’m really proud of you, Luke, for getting help and sticking with it.” I finish, leaning in to kiss him.

“Thank you.” Luke says. “Dr. James is easy to talk to, he knows what it’s like to serve. He also mentioned that he wants me to start going to a veteran’s support group once a week. I told him I wasn’t sure I had time for that. I don’t want to leave you home alone too many nights a week.”

“I think you should think about it. As much as I love having you home with me in the evenings, I care about your mental health and well being more. If you’re therapist thinks it’ll be beneficial, you should give it a try.” I say.

“I’ll think about it. You ready for me to make dinner?”

“Yes, please.” I say, kissing him, before pulling away for him to get up.

Weeks 32 and 33, 8 months. Luke and I are having a harder time being intimate with each other. My stomach just gets in the way and so many positions are off limits. I’ve been avoiding and turning down his advances lately, telling him I’m too tired or that I’m not in the mood. He does a pretty good job at disguising the hurt in his eyes and I feel horrible afterwards. It’s been almost a week since he’s even tried anything. Right now, we’re lying in bed and Luke is kissing my neck. He kisses his way further down and nips at my shoulder before kissing my lips again.

“I want you, Penelope.” Luke says into my mouth. I remain silent and continue to kiss him. He proceeds to lightly run his thumb over my nipple, I moan, in pleasure. “Are you gonna let me make love to you tonight?” Luke asks. We continue to kiss for a while and when I make no move to further things, he pulls back and looks at me. “What’s going on Penelope?” Luke asks.

“Nothing.” I say, because I really don’t want to go through all the reasons with him.

“Something’s going on. Did I hurt you the last time? Is it painful? Are you worried about the babies?”

“No, none of that.” I say.

“Well what is it? You’ve been pretty disinterested the last couple weeks and you’ve been turning me down. I tried to give you some space. What’s up?”

“Everything.” I say, the tears, starting to fall. Luke looks hurt. “I’m too huge, my stomach just gets in the way, I’m tired of making love to you and not being able to see your face. I don’t even know how you could still be interested.” I finish. Luke pulls me in and rubs my back.

“I’m still interested because I love you, I think you’re beautiful and I want to be close to you. I’m sure there are things we can still do, if you’re interested. You know I like giving you oral, you can be on top in cowgirl position, we can do mutual masturbation. I’m sure there are other things we can find….that is if you’re still interested in sex. If you’re done until after you have the babies, that’s fine too. I won’t die.” He finishes.

“I’m sorry, I’m being kind of a drama queen.”

“You’re not. I can only imagine how you feel right now. Here, lay down and let me take care of you.” He says.

“You don’t have to.” I say.

“Did you miss the part where I said I like giving you oral, I can take care of myself too, if you want to watch.”

Luke says, putting pillows behind my back and hip. He kisses down my body. Licking my nipples a couple times, since they’ve been more tender lately. He continues downward. He positions my legs and dives right in. I can see his hand working himself as he licks at my folds. His thumb rubs at my clit, while his tongue continues its work. He sucks on my clit and I’m gone, shaking under his mouth.

He comes back to lay beside me as he continues to stroke himself. He lays on his back, looking into my eyes. My hands run all over his body, down his chest, circling his nipples, down his abs. I fondle his balls and he reaches out to rub my clit. He works us both for a few more minutes, I can see and hear that he’s close. He comes on his chest and I follow with my second orgasm of the night. He rolls to the side and kisses me while we both come down.

“I love you.” Luke says, pulling back.

“I love you too, Luke. Thank you.”

“Anytime!” Luke says. “And I mean anytime. Don’t ever be too shy to tell me what you want or what will make you feel good. My job for the rest of my life is to make sure that you’re taken care of in every way.” Luke says, kissing me again. “I’ll be back, I’m gonna go clean up this mess on my chest.” He says, rolling out of bed.

Luke comes back to bed and we cuddle up together. I quietly ask. “Does it make you feel self-conscious, masturbating in front of me?”

“No, should it? Do I make you uncomfortable?” Luke asks, looking down.

“No.” I rush to assure. “It turns me on to watch. Does that make me like a sexual deviant or something?” I ask.

“I don’t think so, it's not like you’re trolling the neighborhood peeking in people’s windows.” Luke chuckles. “I think, as long as it doesn’t make me uncomfortable or you uncomfortable, we should be free to explore what we like.” Luke says, kissing me.

Week 34, I’m not working at the coffee shop at all. JJ throws us a baby shower. We’re driving to JJ’s house when my Braxton Hicks contractions get worse. Luke notices of course and asks. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just Braxton Hicks.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, remember our class said they might happen, nothing to worry about.” I wave him off.

JJ greets us and she leads us to the backyard. The first person I spot brings an instant smile to my face. Juanita, Luke’s grandmother, Ebony, Priya and Jasmine are there. “Oh my gosh! What are you all doing here?” I ask, hugging them all.

“We wouldn’t miss your baby shower.” Juanita says, hugging Luke now.

“Where are Luis and the boys?” I ask Ebony.

“They’re at home. We decided to make this a girl’s trip.” She smiles.

“Oh, look at how big Jasmine is. I wish I could hold her, but I’m nothing but belly at this point.”

“I remember the feeling.” Ebony says.

We spend the day in the sun, laughing with friends and family. Will grills and is sure to have vegetarian options for me. Luke doesn’t leave my side the whole day, he anticipates my every need and desire.

We sit down to open presents towards the end. Hotch and JJ get us the all-terrain jogging stroller Luke’s had his eye on.

Juanita gives us a knitted hat and sweater set for each of the boys. “These are so precious. Thank you!” I gush.

There are also a few books that look well-loved in the bag. “Those were Luke’s favorite books when he was little.” She says.

“Now our boys can love them too. I love it, thank you, so much.”

Ebony gives us a breast pump. “I know it’s not the one from your registry, but it’s the one I have, and I really like it.”

“No, this is perfect.” I say, looking the box over. “It’s always better to get recommendations from people you know and trust. Thank you.”

Raphie and Ivonne give us more cloth diapers and Carlos gives us a few, cool uncle onesies. Phil gives us a savings bond for each boy.

As the week progresses these false labor contractions get worse. They’re happening a lot more often and are more intense, I had to step out of my lab this week to catch my breath. I mention it at our appointment with Dr. Wade. She does a thorough exam and decides to put me on bed rest. She thinks I’m going into preterm labor and wants to hold it off for at least a couple weeks.

I immediately start to cry. Despite everything that I’ve read and my doctor telling me that preterm labor with twins is typical, I feel like a failure. Luke tries to get me to talk on the way home, but I’m not in the mood. I go right up to our room and lay down. Luke comes up and lays behind me. While I cry, he holds me and drops kisses on my shoulder and neck. The tears stop and we lay there for a while longer.

“I’m gonna go make dinner. What do you want to eat?” Luke asks, sitting up behind me, leaning down to kiss my cheek.

“Nothing. I’m not hungry.” I say.

Luke gets off the bed and goes around, crouching down in front of me. “Look, I know this isn’t the outcome that anyone wanted. The doctor’s doing everything in her power to keep those babies safe for at least another couple of weeks. I’ll do everything I can by waiting on you hand and foot, but you have the biggest and most important job. You have to take care of yourself, so that you can take care of our boys. I know right now you just want to shut down, but you have to keep going for them.” More tears start to fall and Luke wipes them away. I take a deep breath and nod. “Now, is there anything in particular you want to eat, or should I surprise you?”

“Surprise me.” I say. Luke leans in to kiss me.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a while. Text me if you need anything.”

“I will. Thank you, Luke. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Try to relax.” Luke says, standing up and leaving the room. I compose myself and head into the bathroom to wash my face and use it. I text with JJ for a while, letting her know the development and asking a favor of her.

Luke returns almost an hour later with a tray full of food.

“Ooh, taco!” I exclaim as the tray comes closer, Luke smiles at my enthusiasm. He sets the tray down and gently sits down himself.

“Glad to see I made the right choice.” Luke says, as I immediately dig into making my taco. Luke prepares his and we eat in silence for a little while. “You look like you’re feeling at least a little better.”

“I am. What you said helped me to realize how stupid I was being.”

“I never called you stupid or meant to imply…” Luke rushes to assure.

I cut him off. “You didn’t, I guess I just needed someone to talk some sense in me. So, what’ll we do about the next couple of weeks?” I ask, before taking another bite.

Luke pauses to swallow. “Well, I talked to my supervisor a while ago, we knew this might happen. She gave me the okay to work from home if this happened. I’ll just need to go in at some point to pick up some things or maybe Phil can drop them off.”

I pick up a piece of avocado and pop it in my mouth before taking a deep breath. “So…I talked to JJ. She says that she’ll come over and sit with me on Monday and Thursday nights, so you can still go to your therapy appointment and support group.”

“JJ may get called away. It’s fine, I’ll just skip the next couple weeks, you and the babies are more important.”

“See, I knew you would say that. You are important, Luke. I’m afraid that if you miss these next couple of weeks or so, you won’t go back. You’ll get so caught up in the babies that you’re going to put your own mental health on the back burner, and I don’t want that to happen. If JJ is out on a case, Will volunteered to bring Henry and come over. I want you to take care of yourself too.” Luke looks a little taken aback and hurt. “I didn’t tell them about your therapy or group, I just told JJ there were a couple of obligations you had, she didn’t push for details.” We continue to eat in silence for a while. “I’m sorry if you think I shouldn’t have.”

“I just don’t want another man coming to take care of you, when that’s something I should be doing as your husband.”

“Will’s not just some other guy, I’ve known him for as long as I’ve known JJ. He cares about me, he cares about our babies. I know you have a very strong sense of duty. It’s not a failing as my husband to take care of yourself, in fact, it’s what I want.” Luke still looks unconvinced. “Look, if it’s the fact that it’s a man, I could get Ivonne, or I bet even Roberta to come sit with me.”

“It just feels like, just what my mom said. I’m not man enough and I’ll never be able to take care of you.” Luke says, eyes downcast on his food. I put my plate down and take his plate from his hands and set it down as well. I scoot closer to him and wrap him in a hug.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, your mom is wrong! You are just the man I need and the man that I want. Even if you didn’t have your therapy and group, I would still be calling on our friends. I want you to be taken care of too and taking care of me 24/7 for weeks isn’t good for you. You need to be able to take a break sometimes. I know you’re going to fight me on this, but it’s true.”

We finish our dinner. Luke disappears to wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen. He joins me in bed again with a couple of books and the laptop in hand.

“I brought the laptop, I didn’t know if you wanted to email your professors or watch a movie on it. I also brought your book you’re reading for English, in case you wanted it. Is there anything else you need or want right now?” Luke asks, climbing on the bed. 

“No, I’ll email my professors this weekend, thanks. I kind of just want to cuddle right now. Is that okay with you?”

“Always!” Luke says, laying down beside me and pulling me close, well as close as he can with my big belly.

After laying there for a while, Luke says. “I couldn’t imagine feeling that all day, every day.” Putting a hand on the side of my stomach.

“You get used to it, sort of.” I say. “They are strong, especially the one on this side.” I say, motioning to the side of my stomach resting on the bed. “There’s a spot that’s sore, from all his kicks.” 

Luke slides his other hand underneath my stomach. “You boys gotta be nice to your mama. She’s doing such a wonderful job taking care of you.” The babies’ kicks slow down a bit at his words. “Thank you for listening. I know you two are such good boys. I can’t wait to see you, well, I’ll wait a little longer. I want you two to be healthy and ready when you come out. So, wait at least a couple more weeks okay?” Luke says. He scoots down and kisses my stomach twice before kissing my lips.

We lay and cuddle for a little while longer. Luke gets up to take Roxy for a quick walk, while I read for a while. Luke comes back and strips down, kissing me like he hasn’t seen me in years. We kiss for a while, with Luke running his hand up and down my back. I eventually pull away saying.

“We have to stop, I’m getting turned on and we can’t do anything.”

“I guess you’re right.” Luke says. “I’ll get you some pajamas, for you to change into.” Luke shuffles off the bed, I can see that he’s hard, he readjusts himself and heads for the closet. I work on getting myself up and head to the bathroom. Luke knocks, opens the door and hands me my clothes. I take care of my nightly routine and come back to bed, noticing Luke still has his situation. I sit on the edge of the bed and Luke does his nightly back massage.

We spend the weekend mostly lounging in bed. Phil drops off some things for Luke on Sunday evening, Luke tries to shoo him away right away, I convince him that it’s okay for them to hang out for a while, I’m fine. I email my professors and hear from them first thing Monday morning. My English professor just confirms the reading and assignments due and wishes me luck, we’ll connect later to discuss my final. My computer Science teacher emails the slides from the lecture and we go back and forth with figuring out how to join the lecture remotely.

Monday morning, I shower and dress and Luke brings me breakfast. We eat together before Luke goes to the guest room to get some work done, while I sit in bed and video in for class. I try to convince him that he can go downstairs and work, but he wants to stay close. And I don’t want to accidentally see any icky crime scene photos. 

JJ shows up late afternoon, and Luke grudgingly leaves for his support group. He comes back in a better mood than he left and thanks JJ for coming. I know that I’m making the right choice by not backing down on this one.

We spend the rest of the week with Luke either working in the dining room while I lay on the couch or with him working in the guest room while I’m in our room. I watch movies, read, knit, work on the scrapbook and sharpen my computer skills.

Luke makes a point of stopping work to eat breakfast and lunch together every day. He’s usually done working before dinner. I thank him for everything and he just waves me off. 

Thursday night Ivonne comes over to hang out while Luke goes to his appointment. She brings face masks and nail polish and we have a little girl’s evening, while catching me up on what’s happening at the coffee shop.

Friday is our 35 week appointment. Dr. Wade’s not happy to hear that I’ve still been having contractions, not at regular intervals, but they’re still happening. She does another exam, she’s not very good at hiding the worry on her face. 


	10. Growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger, here's the next chapter.

She tells me that I’ll need to be admitted to the hospital for monitoring. Luke and I are to drive to our delivery hospital, they’ll be standing by, waiting for us. I’m a crying mess and Luke holds strong, taking in the doctor’s directions and driving us to the hospital. We walk into the hospital and give my name. They immediately put me in a wheelchair and take me to a room.

Everything happens fast. I change into a gown. They start an IV and hook me up to a fetal monitor. Luke doesn’t leave my side the whole time. Everyone finally leaves the room and we have a moment to breathe. Luke bends down and gives me a kiss.

“I’m so scared, Luke.” I say, as I cry.

“I am too.” He says, resting his forehead on mine. “We’ll get through this.” Luke says, wiping my tears. “Try to relax, okay. Dr. Wade will be by shortly. She just had one more patient to see today and she said she would come by.”

“Okay.” I nod. Luke kisses me one more time before standing back up, still holding my hand. “I wish you could hold me, Luke.”

“I wish I could too, Penelope. I’ll stay right here as long as they’ll let me.”

Dr. Wade comes in a short time later.

“Penelope you’re 100% effaced and you’re dilated to 3 centimeters. You’re in the early phase of labor. Try to relax and enjoy your time before you progress to active labor. Because you’re still a little early we want to keep you here. We’d like to give you a steroid injection that will help the babies’ lungs develop a little quicker.”

“Will they be okay?” I ask, one hand on my stomach, the other holding Luke’s.

“They have a good chance. We’ll be monitoring them for signs of distress. We’ll give you one shot now and another tomorrow. We’re going to keep you in bed, try to slow the progression of your labor.”

“What if slowing my labor doesn’t work?” I ask.

“Then we’ll deliver early. The steroid will start working in just a few hours and the babies are already at a viable age. Most babies born at 35 weeks go home within a couple weeks.” Dr. Wade assures. “I’m going to send your nurse in to give you that injection. I’ll come by and see you tomorrow.” She smiles before leaving.

The nurse comes in to give the injection.

“I’m gonna call Sammy and see if they’re available to take care of Roxy for a few days and get JJ to bring our bag.” I smile and Luke stands in front of the window and makes a few phone calls. “JJ’s out of town, but Will’s going to bring our stuff. I’m gonna go downstairs and give him my house key in a few minutes. How are you feeling?”

“Still pretty scared, but a little better. I’m still having contractions, they’re just erratic.”

“How come you didn’t tell me they were still happening last week?”

“I still thought they were normal false labor contractions, I thought I would know when it was real.”

“Do they hurt?” Luke asks, putting his hand on my stomach.

“The contractions aren’t really hurting. My hips and my lower back are killing me though.” I say.

“Do you want me to call the nurse to get you some meds?”

“No, it’s gonna get a whole lot worse from here, you know how I feel about taking medicine. I’ll manage.” 

“I’m gonna go down and meet Will, I’ll give you a back massage when I get back. Okay?” Luke asks, bending down to kiss me.

“Okay. I would love that! Thank you!”

“No need to thank me.” Luke says, squeezing my hand. “I’ll be right back.” He says, standing to leave the room.

Luke is in the middle of giving me a really good massage when there’s a knock at the door.

“Aunt Penelope.” I hear being called as the door opens. Henry runs over to the side of the bed. Will stands in the doorway with our bags in his hands, Luke takes them and thanks him. “What’s wrong, Aunt Penelope? Did you get an owie?” Henry asks.

“No.” I laugh. “Remember we talked about the two babies that are in my belly?” Henry nods. “Well, it’s almost time for them to come out, so I’m at the hospital, so the doctor can help me.”

“Can I see too?” Henry asks, everyone in the room chuckles.

Will steps forward. “No, Henry, we can’t see. You have to go home and get some sleep. Remember you have your playdate with Jack tomorrow?”

“Oh yeah.” Henry says, looking up at Will. “I guess I won’t be able to watch.” he says with a shrug.

“Okay, I understand.” I say. Will picks Henry up to give me a hug, reminding him to be really gentle. Will gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek wishing me good luck. “Thank you, Will.” We all wave as they leave the room. I stare at the door for a while, smiling at the cuteness of Henry.

I’m broken out of it by Luke asking. “Do you want me to finish the massage? Or are you feeling better?”

“If you could continue, that would be great.” Luke massages my lower back my glutes and my hips. He kisses my back when he finishes. I’m feeling so much better. Luke helps me to roll to my other side to face him.

He leans over the bed and hugs me as best he can. “Feeling better?” He asks, quietly.

“Much better. Thank you! “

“Excuse me Mrs. Garcia-Alvez?” We hear behind Luke. He pulls away and stands up.

“Yes.” I say, looking around Luke.

“I came to check your vitals, is now an okay time?”

“Yeah, sure.” I say, Nurse Christy checks my blood pressure and temperature before asking.

“Are you having any pain?”

“A little.”

“Would you like some medicine?” She asks.

“No, it’s not so bad, right now. Thank you”.

Christy turns to Luke and asks.

“Are you staying the night, Mr. Alvez?”

“Yes.” Luke answers with a nod.

“I’ll get a sleeper chair rolled in here and get you some sheets.” She says.

“You don’t have to, I don’t sleep much.” Luke says. I give him a look and he turns back to the nurse. “On second thought, that would be great, thank you.” He says, with a closed mouthed smile directed at her.

The nurse looks between the two of us. “Okay, Mr. Alvez, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Thank you.” We both say as she leaves.

I turn to him as soon as she’s gone. “You were seriously not going to sleep tonight.” Luke smiles at me and shrugs. “You’ve gotta take care of yourself too. I could go into labor at any time, we have to rest while we can.”

“I guess you’re right.” Luke says, leaning down to kiss me.

“Aren’t I always.” I smile.

“You are.” Luke smiles, kissing me a few more times.

“And don’t you forget it.” I counter.

“Never!” Luke finishes, kissing me again.

“Excuse me, Mr. Alvez, I have the chair for you.” Christy timidly says, behind Luke. We smile at each other, knowing we’ve been caught.

“Thank you.” Luke says, standing upright again and turning around. Someone else comes in and removes the chair Luke had been using. The nurse wheels the chair in along with a couple of sheets and a blanket, quickly scurrying back out.

Luke digs around in his bag and pulls out a board book. He sits down in the chair and starts talking to the babies.

“You two are pretty anxious to come out here, huh? Are you eager to meet your Mama?” He asks, smiling at me. “I know, she’s really great, but how about you hold off at least another couple of days, give those steroids a chance to work. Do you think you can do that? We’re both really excited to see you too, but we want you to be healthy. You don’t want to have to go to the NICU, so take your time.” Luke finishes. “Tonight, we’re going to read Moo, Ba, La La La!...” I drift off to sleep, listening to Luke read to the boys.

I wake up to a painful contraction, I breathe through it and try to go back to sleep. I’m almost asleep again when another hits. I let out a hiss of pain and work on breathing through it. Luke twitches and I hope I didn’t wake him. I continue trying to relax and breathe through my contractions. Now would be the time we would head to the hospital, since we’re already here, it doesn’t seem necessary to call anyone.

A half hour later, Dr. Wade walks in.

“Hello, Penelope.” She says, sounding too chipper for what I’m sure is too early in the morning. Luke’s eyes pop open.

“I thought I’d stop by and see how you were doing before I go into the office for the day. How are you feeling?”

I breathe through a contraction before answering, Luke leaps up and is at my side in an instant. “My contractions are getting more painful and they’re happening more often.” I answer.

Dr. Wade frowns. “And, how long have you been experiencing this change?”

“About a little over a half an hour.” Luke looks down at me. The doctor walks over to the monitor and checks the readout.

“Let’s do an exam and see where we’re at.” She does her exam and tells me. “You’re 4, almost 5 centimeters. I guess these babies are coming, rather we want them to or not.”

“Oh, my gosh, really?” I ask in shock. “Will they be okay?”

“Likely, we got one of the steroid doses in last night, it’s had some good time to work. You’re free to get up, walk, try out some different labor positions, labor in the pool. I have a couple of appointments in the office this morning. I’ll come back when they’re done unless you progress quicker. I’ll send your nurse in to hook you up to a mobile monitor.” Dr. Wade says, leaving the room.

As she’s gone Luke asks. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I figured, I’d see if these contractions were here to stay. Turns out they are.” Breathing through another. The nurse comes in and switches me to the mobile unit.

“Do you want to get up and walk or anything? You’ve been stuck in bed for over a week.”

“Yes. Will you help me up?” Luke helps me to sit on the side of the bed. He gets my slippers from my bag and puts them on. Another contraction passes before he helps me to stand up. I loop my arm with Luke, before we start walking. We shuffle along the hall for a while, stopping pretty frequently because of a contraction.

“Looks like we’re going to meet our boys today.” Luke says, beaming smile in place.

“This is our first pregnancy, I hope I’m not in labor forever.”

“You’ve been progressing even when they’ve been trying to stop you, I bet it won’t take too long. It’s that strong will of yours.” I breathe out a laugh, through my contraction.

“Lord help us if these boys are anything like me.” I say.

“What, perfect?” Luke asks. I swat him in the chest. “They’ll just have me wrapped around their fingers too.” Luke says, giving me a kiss to the side of my head.

We stop and look out the window overlooking the courtyard, we wrap our arms around each other and I lay my head on Luke’s chest. It was hard to sleep last night without being wrapped in his arms. I try to enjoy the moment despite the pain. I start to sway to the pain. After a couple of minutes, Luke starts to hum. He starts to sing lowly while we continue to sway.

“Cómo fue

No sé decirte cómo fue

No sé explicarme qué pasó

Pero de ti me enamoré

Fue una luz

Que iluminó todo mi ser

Tu risa como un manantial

Regó mi vida de inquietud

Fueron tus ojos o tu boca

Fueron tus manos o tu voz

Fue a lo mejor la impaciencia

De tanto esperar tu llegada

Más no sé

No sé decirte cómo fue

No sé explicarme qué pasó

Pero de ti me enamorém” Luke finishes the song with a kiss. “I love you!” He says to me.

“I love you too.” I say through the tears. We stand there for a few more minutes while I compose myself.

We eventually make it back to the room. I sit on the exercise ball for a bit, while Luke massages my back and hips.

“You’re doing so good Penelope.” Luke whispers. “How is this position for you?” He asks.

“It’s okay, not as good as when we were walking.” I pant out.

“Do you want to walk some more?” Luke asks, kissing my shoulder.

“No, I’m tired.”

“Did you want to try out the bath? I know you were thinking you wanted to labor in there for a little while.”

“Yeah, let’s give that a try.”

Luke stands and says. “I’ll go get the nurse, I’ll be right back.”

30 minutes later, I’m kneeling in the warm bath. Luke continues to rub my back and give me words of encouragement. The pain is pretty constant now, it takes everything I have not to scream out at every contraction.

Dr. Wade comes in and asks. “How are you feeling?” I glare at her without answering. She looks over the monitor and asks. “Are you having a lot of pressure, feeling like you want to push?” I nod. “Let’s come out here and do another check. Luke and the nurse help me to stand and there’s a sudden gush of liquid that runs down my leg and the pain intensifies. I’m laying on the bed and have been dried off a bit.

Dr. Wade does an exam. “You’re fully dilated, your water broke, you can start pushing with the next contraction.”

A few seconds later, I’m pushing. The pain is intense, I’m now crying.

“You can do this, Penelope. You’re the strongest person I know. We’re going to meet our boys soon. I’m so proud of you.” Luke rambles on as I continue to push.

“One more and he’ll be out.” I bare down with a scream and hear the cries of our first boy, he’s laid on my chest and cleaned up a bit. “Keep pushing, Penelope. A couple more and his brother should be out.”

I tear my eyes away from the baby on my chest and push a few more times.

“He’s out.” I don’t hear any crying initially and I panic.

“Is he…” I’m cut off by his ear piercing cry and he’s laid on my chest as well. Luke peppers me with kisses and we look at our boys. They’re both so tiny, one a little more than the other. They’ve both got a head of dark hair and what looks to be blue eyes like me. “Hello Emilio and Anthony. It’s so good to finally meet you both.” Luke runs his finger along the shoulder and back of one before moving to the other. “I’m your Mama and this is your Papa.”

“I love you, Penelope.” The babies both open their eyes.

“I think they recognize their Papa’s voice.” I say.

“Do you guys know who I am?” Luke asks, I shift them so they can both see him. “You two are beautiful. You gonna be a mix of Mama and Papa? Strong willed, just like your Mama, huh? I guess you knew when you were ready to be born, you weren’t going to let anyone tell you different.”

The boys continue to blink at him. Luke leans in and gives them each a kiss on the head. The littler of the two let’s out a snuffle and wiggles, making us both smile.

“I don’t think he’s a fan of your beard.” I say to Luke.

“We’re going to take them and get them checked up, weighed and cleaned up. We’ll bring them back in a few minutes.” A nurse says with a smile. Luke gives me a kiss and follows along with the babies. I watch them walk away.

I lean back and close my eyes, taking a deep breath. What a day. I just gave birth to two babies. What a year. I’ve found the love of my life, gotten married and now have two babies. I wonder if I’m insane for getting caught up in all this. I feel a kiss to my lips and open my eyes. Luke is standing there with both the babies. They’re swaddled and have little hats on their heads.

“Did you want to try to nurse one of them?” He asks.

“Yeah, I suppose I should.” He introduces me.

“This is Emilio on the left, he’s 5 pounds 7 oz. and this is Anthony on the right, he’s 4 pounds 11 oz. I figured Emilio was the bigger one we knew about first and Anthony was our little hidden treasure.” He smiles, handing me Anthony. I put him up to my breast and he latches on.

“Were they worried that he was so small?” I ask, holding his tiny hand.

“They were worried, but they said he checked out okay. They’re going to send a warmer for him, for when we’re not holding him. He seems like a spunky little fighter, so far. He didn’t like anything they did to him. Emilio here, just slept through the whole thing.” Luke says, I smile. “I bet Anthony lead the charge to break out early.” He laughs.

“Are you gonna be spunky, just like Mama?” I ask Anthony as I pull him off my breast. He makes another snuffling noise. “I have to feed your brother too. Go see Papa.” I say to Anthony, holding him up to Luke. Luke takes him and gives me Emilio. Luke starts to bounce Anthony. Emilio takes a little more work to latch on and seems pretty disinterested. “Are you not hungry, Emilio?” I ask, close to tears.

Luke runs his hand through my hair. “He’ll get there eventually. There’s a lot to learn, they haven’t been here too long.” Luke assures. “Do you want to talk to a lactation nurse?” He asks.

“Not right now, I just want to enjoy them. I’ll take Anthony back though and let him nurse longer.” We switch babies and Luke gives Emilio a kiss on the cheek.

After a while the babies go into their basinets and I’m wheeled to a recovery room, with Luke trailing behind. I request to be set up on the couch in the room, so that I can cuddle with Luke and the babies. Luke brings the boys over and hands me Emilio.

I immediately cuddle up to him and say. “I’ve missed this, while I was in that hospital bed.”

“I did too.” Luke says, pulling me in closer and giving me a kiss. “You did such a good job today and you did it all with your goal of no medicine. I’m impressed.” Luke smiles.

“I don’t know how. I was ready to beg for an epidural, towards the end of the time in the pool. And when Dr. Wade asked me how I was feeling, I almost lost it.”

“I’m so proud of you!” Luke says. “We’re parents.” Luke smiles, eyes lighting up. 

“I know! I can’t believe it. This is not where I saw myself a year ago.”

“Me neither. Where did you see yourself?” Luke asks.

“I don’t know.” I say, unwrapping Emilio and inspecting his tiny feet. “Definitely not married with 2 kids.” I laugh. “Probably the same thing I was doing before. Living my life around working at the café. Not going back to school.” I finish.

“How do you feel about everything that has happened?”

“I love it!” I answer without even having to think about it.

“If you could have everything you have right now, an adoring husband.” He winks at me “And 2 beautiful kids, but just spread out over a longer time frame, would you?”

“Probably not, I’m really happy with the way things happened.” I smile. “How about you?”

Luke’s quiet for a minute before answering, not looking at me. “I don’t know. I love our sons, I just…” He pauses and takes a breath. “It might have been nice to have a little more time, just the 2 of us.”

“Hey, I understand.” I say, putting my hand on his thigh.

“You were my first…my first everything. I just wonder what it would have been like to have you all to myself for a while. I know it’s selfish. I really am happy about Emilio and Anthony, sometimes I just wonder. You know? What could have been.”

“I think we all do. I know you really are happy to have them, I could tell in your nightly talks and story times, I could tell by the look in your eyes when you saw that first ultrasound. I can tell how much you’re enjoying this now. I’ve always believed that the universe has a plan for all of us. Maybe the universes’ plan for you was to shower you with unconditional love from me and the boys, maybe it knew that’s what you needed right now, not two years from now or five years from now, but now.”

“Maybe.” Luke says. “I like that explanation.”

“A year ago, where did you think you’d be right now?”

Anthony opens his eyes and looks up at Luke. Luke looks down into his eyes as he answers. “I know that I would still be with the Fugitive Task Force. Roxy and Phil, my only friends, avoiding building relationships with people, living the same lonely life I was living last year and most definitely not sleeping. My life now is 1000 times better than it was, because of you and them.” He finishes.

There’s a knock at the door and we look up. “Wow! Not what I expected.” JJ says, walking into the room. “Holy cow, when did you have them?” She asks, motioning to Emilio and Anthony.

“Oh, yeah, I delivered three and a half to four hours ago.” She walks closer and pulls us both into a hug. “JJ, meet Emilio James Garcia-Alvez.” I say, handing Emilio over to her.

“And this.” Luke says. “Is Anthony Diego Garcia-Alvez.” Luke proudly proclaims. “That reminds me, I guess we haven’t let anyone know that the babies are born. I’ll let you two have some time together, while I go make some phone calls.” Luke says, handing me Anthony. He gives me a kiss and stands up. JJ takes his seat and Luke grabs his jacket before leaving the room.

“Oh, my gosh, they’re so small.” JJ says. “How are they not in the NICU? What happened?”

I run through my reason for hospitalization and my progression of labor and delivery for her. “Anthony needs some time in the warmer and they’re both tiny, but other than that, the doctor says their doing well.”

“Wow!” JJ repeats, I laugh. “How was Luke through it all?” JJ asks.

“He was really sweet and super helpful. He walked with me, massaged my back and got in the birthing pool with me.”

“I guess I didn’t expect anything less from him.” JJ chuckles.

Luke comes back a half hour later and JJ stays for about an hour. Once JJ leaves, I start yawning.

“How did it go, telling everyone?” I ask, Luke.

“Ebony was really happy for us.” Luke begins, Anthony starts to fuss. Luke picks him up from his warmer. “I think he needs a diaper change.” Luke says.

“Here, bring him over, Luke.” I say, patting the chair next to me.

“I’ll change him.” Luke says. “I’ll call the nurse for the supplies to change him and help you into the bed. You should take a little nap.” Luke carries a fussy Anthony and presses the call button. “I’ll take care of the boys.”

“I’ll be okay.” I say through another yawn.

“They’ll still be here when you wake up.” Luke assures.

“I want to at least nurse them again before I go to sleep.”

The nurse comes in and brings Luke a couple of diapers and wipes. She helps me get settled in the bed while Luke changes the boy’s diapers. He brings me a still fussing Anthony and he immediately latches on and nurses. The nurse stays and observes, asking how it’s been going, so far. Anthony finishes and Luke puts him in his warmer, picking Emilio up. Emilio has his eyes open and is looking at Luke.

“Mama’s gonna give you some milk. I know it hasn’t gone well for you, so far, but you try your best. Okay?” Luke gives him a kiss on the cheek. He hands Emilio to me, giving me a kiss. “Remember to stay calm, he’ll get there.” I nod.

“Has he not been feeding well?” The nurse asks.

“No, he has trouble latching on and isn’t very interested.” I say, holding back tears.

“Well let’s just see.” She says.

I put him to my breast and he latches on, but it’s painful, he sucks for a couple of minutes before giving up. I try to entice him further, but he just looks up at me.

The nurse tells me he’s not latching on properly and gives me some tips to help him and a few different positions to hold him in. He finally starts nursing for a while and I look up at Luke, smiling, he’s smiling back at me. The nurse tells me to call if we need her and leaves the room.

“He’s doing it, Luke.” I smile through my tears.

“I know.” Luke says, standing at the side of the bed, watching and rubbing my back. He grabs a tissue and wipes my eyes.

We stay in the hospital an extra day, so they can monitor Emilio’s nursing. By early afternoon, Monday, we’re being released. We go up to our room and spend most of the day, cuddled with the boys. Luke brings me food, insisting that I eat, assuring me, they’ll still be here. I try to get Luke to go to his support group that evening, he digs his heels in and absolutely refuses to leave us. He agrees to go back next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be one more chapter after this of them coming home from the hospital.   
> There will be more freestanding stories in this universe, of them growing their family, as well.
> 
> Here's the translation for the song that Luke sang to Penelope while she was in labor. I thought it just fit so well. 
> 
> How did it happen
> 
> How did it happen,  
> I can't tell you how it happened,  
> I can't figure out what went on,  
> but I fell in love with you.
> 
> It was a light  
> that brightened up all my being,  
> your laughter, like springwater  
> filled my life with disquietude.
> 
> Was it your eyes or your mouth?  
> Was it your lips or your voice?  
> Was it, perhaps, the impatience  
> of being so long waiting for you?
> 
> But, I don't know,  
> I can't tell you how it happened,  
> I can't figure out what went on,  
> but I fell in love with you.
> 
> How did it happen,  
> I can't tell you how it happened,  
> I can't figure out what went on,  
> but I fell in love with you.
> 
> It was a light  
> that brightened up all my being,  
> your laughter, like springwater,  
> filled my life with disquietude.
> 
> But, I don't know,  
> I can't tell how it happened,  
> I can't figure out what went on,  
> but I fell in love with you.  
> https://lyricstranslate.com (I got the translation from this website.)


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Luke take the twins home from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter of this story, but not the last we'll see of these four.  
> I hope you enjoyed the journey!

We spend the next few days getting settled in with Emilio and Anthony. Luke continues to read to them every night. As Luke predicted, Anthony is a feisty one. He has no problem telling us when he needs something or is upset by something. Emilio on the other hand is content to quietly explore the world, he doesn’t usually tell us when he needs anything. Luke tries to fall back into old habits of not sleeping at night, I quickly put a stop to that. Insisting that I have to get up to nurse the boys for right now, he can sleep.

Thursday afternoon, we’re packing up the boys for their first doctor’s appointment. We’re on the road a little later than planned, we check in about 10 minutes late for their appointment, hoping we can still be seen. I finally take a deep breath once we’re checked in and asked to take a seat. Anthony starts to fuss, he’s not happy with the lack of movement in his car seat. Luke tries, rocking the car seat, but to no avail, he only gets louder. Luke takes him out, talking to him. He quiets and looks at Luke. Their names are called and Luke hands me Anthony, while he pushes the stroller. We strip the boys down, which Anthony hates and their weight and lengths are measured. They’ve both lost a few ounces which the nurse assures me is perfectly normal. Emilio has lost a little more than Anthony. Once Anthony is wrapped up and held close, he settles down. The doctor examines the boys and answers all the questions Luke and I have. We get the twins dressed again and head home.

Luke has his appointment that evening. He was initially going to skip, I convinced him to check in and see if his therapist could do their session over the phone. Dr. James was more than happy to accommodate. I nurse the boys while he’s downstairs having his appointment and put them down to sleep, falling asleep myself. I feel Luke climb in bed with me, peppering me with kisses and pulling me in close. I open my eyes slowly and smile at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Luke says. “You looked so content, I just thought I’d join you.”

“It’s fine.” I yawn. “How was your session?”

“Really good, thanks for making me do it.” Luke smiles.

“Good.” I say, nuzzling into his neck.

“Sounds like the boys behaved nicely for you. I didn’t hear much out of them.”

“They were angels, they nursed and went right to sleep.” I say.

“That’s good, maybe they’ll sleep for a while and I’ll get to have you all to myself for a little while.” Luke says, pulling me in closer.

“I wouldn’t bet on it, especially not from Anthony.” I chuckle. “But we can enjoy the time we have. It’s been too long since we were able to be this close.”

“It has been, and there’s no one kicking me in the gut.” Luke laughs.

“I can help you with that, if your missing it.” I say.

“No, this is fine.” Luke laughs, he starts to run his hand up and down my back, under my tank top. “I’ve missed you.” Luke says, quietly, after a while. I take my head out of its place in his neck and kiss him. He returns my kiss eagerly and we spend some time making out.

“We should probably stop.” I say, pulling back, blowing out a breath.

“You’re right.” He says, “I’ve already got a situation that needs to go away.”

“How can you possibly be that worked up by just kissing me for a few minutes?” I ask, disbelievingly.

“How can I not?” Luke asks, rubbing the evidence against me for a few seconds and leaning in to kiss me. “You’re gorgeous, Penelope.”

“Yeah, right.” I snort. “I haven’t showered today, my hair’s a rat’s nest because I haven’t washed it in three days. I’m bleeding and leaking milk all over. I sure don’t feel gorgeous.” I finish.

“You’re gorgeous in everything you do, Penelope. You know what I see? I see a mother who devotes her day to taking care of her kids, a mother whose body is still repairing itself from the hard job of bringing our boys into the world. I see a mother whose body is making milk to nourish our babies. I think that you taking care of our boys is the most beautiful thing ever. I love you.” Luke says.

“Thank you, Luke.” I sniffle. He just wraps his arms around me tighter and kisses my head.

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” Luke asks, after a while.

“I don’t know. What do we even have?”

“Not a lot.” Luke laughs.

“How about we order in tonight?” I suggest.

“You sure? I know you’re trying to watch what you eat I can find something to make for us?” Luke assures.

“Yeah, I just want to stay like this as long as we can.” I say.

“I’ll go to the store tomorrow morning, we’re running low on diapers for the boys too.”

“I’ll be so glad when we don’t need to use those disposables anymore.”

“I guess you gotta work on fattening them up, so they can fit the cloth diapers we have.”

“I’m trying.” I say. “I’ll work on a list because there are a few things I need too. Or maybe I’ll have JJ get them for me.” I think out loud.

“I’m willing to pick up anything you need, Penelope.” Luke says.

“I just need some...female things.” I say, looking away.

“Just put it on the list and I’ll pick it up.” Luke says, kissing me.

As predicted, Anthony is the one to get us up about twenty minutes later. When we go into get him, Emilio is lying there awake. I pick up Anthony, while Luke walks over to Emilio.

“How long have you been awake, little man?” Luke asks, picking up Emilio. “It’s okay to cry and let us know what you need.” Luke says to him.

“He’s very stoic like his Papa.” I say to Luke.

“Yeah, I guess he is.” Luke says.

We change diapers, order food and spend the evening relaxing with the twins.

The next morning, the boys wake me up at 6 for a feeding. Luke gets up too. He changes them and drops kisses on my shoulder while he watches me nurse. The boys go back to sleep and we lay back down as well. I drift back off to sleep. I wake again a couple hours later and go to the nursery to check on the boys. Emilio is there sleeping, but Anthony isn’t, as I turn to walk out, I see a note on the dresser.

Penelope,

Anthony was awake, so I took him with me to the store. We should hopefully be back by 8/8:30, when he’ll want to nurse again. I hope you enjoyed your sleep, see you soon.

Luke

It’s about 8:15 now, so I go to take a quick shower, since Emilio is still out. I’m getting dressed and I hear Anthony before I see him. I go downstairs and see Luke unbuckling Anthony and pulling him out of the car seat.

“Hey, I know you’re hungry, we’ll go find Mama now. Okay? You were such a good boy in the store, Papa really appreciated that. Did you enjoy seeing all the new sights?” Luke asks, as he walks towards me. I take Anthony and give Luke a kiss.

“Will you check on Emilio?” I ask, walking to the kitchen island to sit. “I checked on him 15 minutes ago and he was still sleeping, he’ll want to eat too.”

“Sure.” Luke says, heading upstairs. He returns a couple minutes later with the monitor, reporting that he’s still asleep. Luke unloads his truck, making a couple trips. He’s halfway through putting the groceries away, when I hear a faint, hesitant cry. Luke goes upstairs to get Emilio. I hear him talking to him over the monitor. “See, there you go. Good job, you let us know you’re awake and we come running.” He says. “Let’s just get a diaper change and we’ll go down and see Mama. Are you hungry? She’s just finishing up feeding Anthony right now.” Luke explains. My heart melts listening to him.

Luke comes downstairs a couple minutes later and we exchange babies. Luke and Anthony finish putting the groceries away. Luke takes the bag with the diapers and the things I requested upstairs. He puts Anthony in the swing and makes breakfast for the two of us.

My brothers all come by in the evening. Ivonne brings us dinner, as well as a few extras for our refrigerator. Carlos, Manny and Eddie each bring something to go with. We’re sure to put the twins in their cool uncle onesies for them.

Over the weekend, I start pumping in between feedings with the boys, in preparation for Luke taking care of the twins a couple times coming up. We go to the Farmer’s Market on Saturday, introducing Emilio and Anthony to everyone and picking up a few things. Everyone congratulates us and marvels at how tiny they are. JJ, Henry and Will come by for a visit on Sunday. We spend some time in the backyard, Roxy and Henry running around while the adults catch up and indulge in little baby snuggles. We talk to Juanita and plan a trip to visit in a couple weeks, once I’m done with school.

Monday morning comes. I spend the morning with my 3 boys, until it’s time for me to attend my class remotely. This is our last class before the final next week. I spend class having trouble focusing, wondering how things are going with the twins. It’s not that I don’t trust Luke to take care of them, I just know it can be a lot for one person. Thankfully, I haven’t had to do that yet. Anthony sounds off at one point, progressively getting louder. It takes every bit of will power I have, not to run downstairs. I take a deep breath and tune back into what my professor is saying.

The second that class is over, I hustle downstairs. Luke is sitting on the couch, feeding Emilio a bottle, while Anthony sleeps on the boppy next to him. I sit on Luke’s other side and lay my head on his shoulder, he kisses my hair.

“How did it go?” Luke asks.

“It went okay, pretty boring. Honestly, it was hard to concentrate.”

“Sorry, was it Anthony’s crying? He didn’t want to get a diaper change before his bottle even though he really needed it.” Luke says.

“No, it wasn’t him.” I say, running my fingers, gently through Emilio’s hair. “It was just hard being away from them. 

“Yeah, I’m not looking forward to my group tonight. You guys are hanging out with Ivonne tonight, right?”

“Yeah, we’ll meet her at the coffee shop after her shift. I can introduce the boys to some of those guys too. Ivonne wants to try the new Indian place a few blocks away, I’ll probably try to convince her to just come back here and we can cook something.”

“Do you not want to try that new place? I thought you loved Indian food?”

“I do, it’s just, not in our budget. We have to be especially good, with you taking the whole 12 weeks off.” I explain.

“You should go tonight. We’ll be fine, financially. You should be able to go out and enjoy yourself.”

“Are you sure? We can just come back here too.”

“I’m sure.” Luke says, kissing me.

The four of us walk out together. Luke caries the stroller down the steps and we each take a car seat. Luke walks us to the coffee shop, giving us each a kiss before he walks to his truck. I introduce Jordan to the twins and we share a hug. Ivonne and I stay a little later so that I can feed them before we go out to eat. We walk over to the restaurant and sit out on the patio. The boys sleep through most of the meal. Anthony wakes up and I hold him while I finish the last of my food. We get the check and Ivonne insists on paying for the both of us. Anthony gets situated back in his car seat and we walk back to our house. Ivonne helps me get the boys and the stroller back inside, we hug goodbye and I thank her again for dinner.

Once home, I change Anthony and feed him. I’m in the middle of his feeding, when Emilio starts to cry. I try to sooth him by talking to him and rubbing his belly, he continues to get louder. I’m stuck, because I know that if I pull Anthony away before he’s done feeding, I’ll have two screaming babies on my hands. I try singing to him and shushing him, I get more upset with every minute. Luke walks through the door 10 minutes later.

He runs in asking “What’s wrong?” Picking Emilio up and bouncing him.

“I don’t know. I was in the middle of feeding Anthony, he just started crying. Nothing was helping.” I say through tears. “He’s probably getting hungry.” I sniff.

Emilio continues to scream in Luke’s arms. “I’ll heat up a bottle from the fridge. I nod. Luke returns with a bottle. Emilio’s still screaming, he sits next to me and tries to feed him. Emilio continues to scream, Luke sets the bottle down and walks and bounces him, talking to him quietly. Anthony finishes nursing.

“I can take him, Luke.” I say, with a hiccup.

“I got him, Penelope. Why don’t you take Anthony up and put him down? You go relax.” Luke says, shushing Emilio, who’s finally starting to calm.

“Okay.” I stand and take Anthony to the nursery, before getting in bed and crying. I feel like a failure as a mother, my first time taking care of the twins alone and I can’t even do it right. I don’t know what I was thinking, thinking I’d actually be good at this. My thoughts continue to spiral.

Luke comes in a while later, kissing me on the shoulder and curling up behind me. “Are you okay?” He asks.

“No.” I say, turning in his arms.

“You know you did nothing wrong, right? You’re a great mom.”

“Yeah, right.” I snort, rolling my eyes. “Our baby who never cries, screamed unconsolably for 15 minutes, while I was supposed to be taking care of him. I don’t know what I’m doing, Luke. I don’t know what I’m going to do when you go back to work.” I cry hysterically. Luke just holds me and shushes me.

Once I calm down a bit, Luke says. “I’m not going back to work for another couple of months. You take really good care of them, it’s not a failing as a mother for a baby to cry, it’s what they do.”

“Not Emilio” I stutter out.

“Every baby cries.” Luke says, leaning in to give me a kiss. “He had a lot of gas, I bounced him for a really long time, before he burped and had a blow-out. Once I cleaned him up, he drank his bottle and went to sleep.”

“But I should have been able to take care of him.” I reason.

“They have you outnumbered. There’s no way that you’re going to be able to take care of both of their needs, simultaneously, all the time. It’s okay for babies to cry, too. Just like it’s okay for you to cry or for me to cry, they need to get their feelings out too. Nobody is happy all the time and that’s not a reflection of our parenting.”

“I guess that makes sense intellectually. It’s just hard to hear them cry, I feel like I should be doing more.”

“You were doing everything you could be doing. He knew you were there with him, he was just uncomfortable. I promise he’s not going to hold it against you.”

“You’re right.” I breathe out, Luke kisses me, pulls back and asks.

“Do you want me to go get your pump, since Emilio didn’t nurse?”

“Yes, please. Thank you, Luke.”

“Anytime!” Luke says, getting up and out of bed.

The rest of the week goes a lot better. It seems that Luke’s pep talk with Emilio worked, he’s become more vocal. Nowhere near as demanding as Anthony, but he’s now letting us know when he needs something. Luke makes sure that he’s around now, constantly, probably in an effort to ensure that I don’t have another break down. He even takes Anthony with him when he goes downstairs to have his session with Dr. James on Thursday.

After we get back from the Farmers Market, Saturday, Phil stops by. He’s introduced to the twins but is not overly interested in them. We sit and talk for a while.

“I’m gonna take the boys upstairs and get ready for their next feeding.” I say to Luke.

“Are you sure you want both? I can keep one down here with me.”

“No, I got them. You can carry one upstairs for me though.” I say to Luke. We go up to our room and Luke lays Emilio on the bed next to me, giving me a kiss before standing up. “I want you to go back downstairs and enjoy your time with Phil. I’ll take care of these guys. Okay?” I say, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

“I don’t want to overwhelm you.” Luke says.

“I’m not, we’re fine. I have to learn to manage with the both of them at some point, you’re not always going to be around. I appreciate your effort this week.” Luke looks down and rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, I noticed. You go have fun with Phil.”

“Okay. Call for me if you need anything.” He says, bending down to give me another kiss. I grab the back of his head and hold him in place, kissing him a few more times.

“Okay.” I say as he stands. 

Monday late morning, Luke and the boys dropped me off for my Computer Science final. I give everyone a kiss, Luke wishes me luck, before heading inside. We’ve got four hours to complete the final. My mind drifts for the first 45 minutes, wondering how Luke is doing with the boys. I finally focus, thinking that if I don’t, I’ll be away from them even longer. Once I focus completely on the test, I breeze through in no time. Almost 3 hours later, I finish and stand to leave.

My professor stops me before I leave. “I thought you’d be done in 2.” He smiles at me.

“I would have, if I weren’t distracted by my boys.” I say.

“Have a good summer with them Penelope, I’ll see you in the Fall.”

“You, too.” I smile, before leaving the room. I stop in and take my English final too. I Take a deep breath, one semester down, two more to go. I text Luke to let him know I’m done and to come pick me up. We sit, parked in the parking garage for a while, I nurse the boys, trying to ease some of the pain in my engorged chest.

“What did you boys do without me?” I ask, as I feed Emilio.

“We did a little shopping.” Luke says.

“What did you get?” I ask.

“We got some groceries and we may have worked on a surprise for a certain holiday on Sunday.”

“You boys got me something for Mother’s Day?” I ask, excitedly. “What is it Emilio?” I jokingly ask, he only blinks up at me.

“They’re not going to tell you.” Luke says. “I swore them to secrecy.” He smiles.

“What about you?” I ask. “Are you going to tell me?” I ask, fluttering my eyelashes.

“Nope!” Luke says, popping the p. “You’ll just have to wait till, Sunday.” He says, as I hand him Emilio, to put back in his car seat. He brings me Anthony next.

“So, you’re really not going to tell me?” I ask, getting Anthony situated. Luke shakes his head. “What if I look around at home, will I find it?”

“You can try, but you’re not going to find anything” Luke chuckles. “Just let us surprise you.

“Okay.” I jokingly huff. “How were they?” I ask.

“They were good, Anthony insisted that he needed to be carried around the store, it’s a good thing I thought to bring the sling.” Luke finishes.

We have a couple hours at home before Luke needs to leave for his support group. The evening goes amazingly well. When Luke gets home, I’m nursing Emilio and talking to Anthony lying next to me on the bed. Luke grabs a couple of books and joins us. He lays down beside Anthony and reads a story to him. Anthony falls asleep and he puts him in his crib, Luke comes hack and cuddles up to me and reads a story to the sleeping Emilio in my arms. I put Emilio to bed and Luke pulls me down and we kiss for a while. He pulls back and we just lay together.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” Luke says. I tidy up a few things around the room and change into my pajamas. I go into the bathroom to take my makeup off and brush my teeth. I open the door and Luke has his head thrown back while pumping himself. I stand frozen, watching, getting incredibly turned on. Luke must sense my presence because he opens his eyes. His eyes go wide and he removes his hand.

“I’m sorry, Penelope. I know we can’t do anything yet. I don’t even know if you’re interested. We were just kissing and…”

“It’s fine Luke. Why don’t you finish?” I say to him.

Luke hesitantly puts his hand back on himself. He slowly starts to stroke himself as he locks eyes with me. I watch him, biting my lip as Luke comes in his hand.

Tuesday morning, we get on the road around 8. We’re driving to New York so the boys can meet Luke’s family. We feed the twins before we take off, stopping every couple of hours to change diapers, nurse and just to stretch our legs. We get in around 5:30. Luke carries both the car seats and their diaper bag. I carry my breast pump and Roxy’s food. Before we can knock, the door opens and I’m engulfed in a hug from Juanita. She releases me and hugs Luke. We finally make it into the house and it is full. Memo, Luis, Ebony and the kids, hugs are given all around. We’re taking the boys out of their car seats when Maria walks out of the kitchen. Luke and I both freeze, holding the boys a little closer.

“She says she’s going to behave herself.” Juanita says, shooting a look at Maria, she nods.

“Hi Ma.” Luke says. “So, everyone, I’d like you to meet.” Luke starts. “Anthony Diego Garcia-Alvez.”

He turns to me. “And this is Emilio James Garcia-Alvez.”

I hand Emilio over to Juanita and Ebony takes Anthony from Luke’s arms. Luke and I sit down.

“Why do they have the name Garcia?” Luke’s mom asks.

“Because we wanted to honor Penelope’s dad.” Luke says 

“But one of them is already named after him, isn’t that enough?”

“We didn’t feel it was.” Luke says, giving a closed lip smile. Maria opens her mouth to say something else and Juanita shoots her another look.

“So, how has it been going for you guys?” Ebony asks.

“It’s been a lot.” I say, taking a deep breath and smiling. “Luckily, Luke’s been a Rockstar, I haven’t had to take care of them alone much.” I smile at Luke, laying my head on his shoulder, he kisses my hair.

“Pfft!” I hear from Maria. I ignore her and continue.

“They’re both really good babies. Anthony is kind of spunky, he’s not afraid to tell you if he doesn’t like something. Emilio is more mellow.” I say.

“They’re so tiny.” Memo pipes up.

“They were born 5 weeks early. Anthony was just under 5 pounds and Emilio was almost 5 and a half pounds, they’ve bulked up, if you can believe it. You should have seen them when they were born.” Luke says.

“They look like you Luke, all that dark hair.” Juanita says, running her hand over Emilio’s head.

“Yeah, they do right now.” Luke chuckles. “Wait until they open their eyes.”

“What color eyes do they have?” Ebony asks with excitement.

“Blue like mine, right now. But they might change. I want them to have Luke’s eye color.” I say.

“You’re not working right now, Luke?” Maria asks.

“No, I’m on paternity leave for another couple months.”

“Paternity leave, what in the world is that? How are you two living, if neither one of you are working?” Maria asks.

“I get to take 12 weeks off work because of their birth, to help take care of them. I’m still getting paid for part of it, so we’re fine.” Luke explains.

“Back in my day, the man didn’t take time off because his child was born and he definitely didn’t help take care of them, that’s the women’s job.”

“Things have changed, Aunt Maria. Dads are a lot more involved with their kids growing up.” Luis says.

“Well it worked fine for us.” She says.

“Did it really?” Ebony asks. “A lot of kids were raised without ever really knowing and spending time with their dads. Not that it’s anyone’s fault, that’s just the way it was. It’s been found that kids are better off having involvement by both parents and seeing their mother and father work together to run all aspects of the household.” Ebony finishes.

“Hippie, nonsense.” Maria mutters, crossing her arms.

Anthony starts to get squirmy in Ebony’s arms. “He’s starting to get hungry, I’ll take him upstairs and nurse him.” I say, taking him from her.

“I’ll bring Emilio up in a few minutes.” Luke says.

“You all are in the same room as the last time.” Juanita says, as I pass.

“Thank you.”

I sit down on the bed and start feeding him. I look around the room and notice there’s a basinet sitting next to the bed, I wonder where that came from. Luke joins us a few minutes later with Emilio and the diaper bag. Luke change hid diaper and talks to him until I’m ready to feed him. Luke changes Anthony and sits with us until we’re done nursing.

We all head back downstairs after a while.

“Dinner’s ready if you all are ready to eat.” Juanita says.

“Thanks Grandma. Penelope you go on and eat. I got the boys.”

“Oh, I brought our bouncy chairs over, they’re in the car, go got them, Luis.” Ebony says. “Maybe they’ll keep them happy while you two eat.”

“That was so nice of you.” I beam.

“You can take them and the basinet home with you when you leave, if you want. Jasmine’s too big for all that stuff. Ebony says, spotting Jasmine as she pulls up to the coffee table.

“Thank you.” I say.

Luis comes in with two bouncy chairs, we get them set up in the dining room. We get both the boys settled. Anthony initially tries to give us trouble, but after running through a few options, he settles for the vibrations and the swaying motion. Emilio transfers to the chair and stays asleep.

“Oh, my gosh, he really does have blue eyes.” Ebony says, looking down at Anthony. Luke and I chuckle.

We spend the next three days with Luke’s family, before heading home early Saturday. Luke disappears for about an hour, on Thursday night. I just tell everyone that he has a previous commitment, and everyone lets it drop except his mother. She questions him about his disappearance, even going so far as to accuse him of talking to another women. Luke calmly tells her about being in therapy with a shrug. Everyone is happy and congratulatory to Luke except his mother who scoffs and questions his need for therapy. Juanita steps in at that and tells her to leave. I’m not sure that Maria was there to meet and get to know her grandchildren as much as she was there to hopefully get confirmation that our lives were a train wreck for not listening to her. She really only held Anthony for a very short time, until he got a little fussy and she promptly gave him back.

Anthony and Emilio, I think, enjoy all the extra love and attention, there was hardly a time when they weren’t being held by someone. Priya and Santi even got a chance to hold them. At some point during the visit our boys got Christened with nicknames, Tony and Leo.

During our visit, we somehow get on the subject of Fall plans. I talk about taking evening and weekend classes, while Luke works. Juanita insists that she’ll come to Virginia for a few months to take care of the twins. We do our best to convince her that it’s not necessary, but there’s no changing her mind once it’s already made up.

We’re on the road before the sun fully rises, I doze off and on while Luke drives. We get home by midafternoon. We both get some cleaning done, Luke does some laundry and I cook dinner. We spend the evening with our boys, reading stories, talking, doing some tummy time and just holding them.

Once they’re in bed, Luke and I go to bed ourselves. Luke and I have a little fun with each other before drifting off from a post orgasmic high. I nurse the boys a couple times during the night. I wake a little later in the morning, fretting because I missed their early morning feeding. I roll over to look at the clock and see my breast pump as well as a note from Luke, sitting on the nightstand.

Penelope,

I’ve got the boys this morning, don’t worry. I gave them bottles when they got up, so you could sleep. I brought your pump, I thought you’d need it. Happy Mother’s Day!

Luke

Luke comes in a few minutes later, carrying both the boys, he lays them down on the bed next to me, giving me a kiss as he does. Next, he brings a tray in and sets it on the nightstand. He hands me the plate of food and a cup of tea, with another kiss.

“Thank you.” I say, starting in on the food. “Did you eat yet?” I ask.

“I had a little something earlier.” I hold forkful of my hash browns in front of Luke and he opens his mouth. “You eat your breakfast.” He says. “I’ll grab something a little later.”

“So, did the boys help make me breakfast?” I ask, teasingly.

“More like, actively worked against me.” Luke chuckles. “They tag teamed not wanting to be put down. I think they knew they had me, because I didn’t want them to cry and wake you up.”

I laugh. “Big, strong, Army Ranger, manhunter Luke Alvez, taken down by 2, 3 week old babies.”

“Yeah, well let’s just keep it our little secret.”

“What are you going to give me for my silence?” I ask, seductively.

“That’ll have to wait until later tonight.” Luke says, looking me up and down, leaning in to kiss me. “You eat up and shower. I’ll get these guys ready, then we’ll give you your presents. Then we’ll go out for a bit.” Luke says, picking up the boys.

“Where?” I ask, before he leaves the room.

“You’ll like it, I promise.” He says over his shoulder.

As I finish up my breakfast, I hear some crying coming from the nursery. “Do you want some help?” I yell.

“No, I’ve got them, he’s fine. You just enjoy your breakfast.” Luke yells back, sounding completely calm. I shrug and set my plate back on the tray, going to the closet to pick out a dress for the day. I shower and spend a little extra time on my hair and makeup. Luke has a dark button up on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The boys are wearing shirts that say, ‘I love my Mama.’ I walk over to Luke holding the boys and give them all a kiss.

“Those are new.” I say. “They look adorable.” I gush.

“I ordered them just for today.” Luke says. “Come downstairs and open your presents.” Luke says. We go downstairs into the living room and there are a dozen red roses with two white roses in the mix.

“Those flowers are beautiful.” I say, putting my hand to my mouth. I sit down on the couch and Luke joins, still holding the twins. There are two presents on the table and Luke encourages me to open them. The first gift is a necklace with two hearts with a diamond in the center of each. “Oh, my gosh, Luke, you shouldn’t have.” I say, running my finger over the necklace.

“I most definitely should have.” Luke says. “You’re the best mother I could have ever imagined for my kids.” I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him, careful of the boys in his arms. I pull back and take the final present from the table. I open the box and my breath hitches. I take out a long frame from the box and look at it, crying.

The boys are sleeping next to a sign that says ‘We’. The next panel, the boys are lying awake next to a sign that has a heart. The third panel has Emilio awake and Anthony asleep next to a sign that says ‘you’. There are 4 panels along the bottom, the first has Emilio awake and wearing a onesie with an ‘M’, followed by Anthony awake in a shirt with an ‘A’, Emilio is in the next, sleeping in his ‘M’ shirt and the last.” Makes me chuckle. “Anthony is crying in his ‘A’ shirt.”

“This is so amazing Luke. Did you do this?”

“Amy came over and took the photos for me, the day that you went to take your finals.”

“This is so special. I love that you included the photo of Anthony crying.” I snort.

“Yeah, he had enough before we were finished.”

“Well, that’s our Tony.” I say. “Thank you, so much.”

“You’re welcome. Are you ready to go?”

“Almost. Just let me run upstairs and fix my make-up.”

“Okay. I’ll work on getting them in their car seats.” I give them each another kiss, before running upstairs.

We spend the afternoon at the Virginia Museum of Fine Art. I know that Luke isn’t really an art museum kind of guy, so the fact that he brought me here means even more. He listens to me ramble on about different pieces, artists and techniques. He spends the whole afternoon with a smile on his face.

Luke cooks dinner and we eat out on the patio. We sit outside just talking and enjoying the spring breeze for a while. We tag team the boys. Luke gets them changed and into their pajamas and I nurse them.

Once they’ve been settled into bed, I change into my pajamas and read for a bit. Luke comes back into the room and strips down to his underwear as usual. He climbs on the bed and attacks me with kisses.

“Are you ready for your bribe?” He asks.

“I sure am.” I giggle.

The perfect end to my first Mother’s Day.


End file.
